Two Stories, Two Boys
by Becky136
Summary: April and her 3 bffs Sammy, Danny, and Jessica are hardcore fans of Tokio Hotel. Together they go on many crazy adventures which leads one of them into the arms of Tokio Hotel. Tom/OFC Bill/OFC
1. Two AM

**Pre Notes: Yes, I'm working on the sequel to Jumping Feet First, but these ideas wouldn't leave me alone! All the underlined stuff means the guys are speaking German so April and others can't understand them... if it's just the guys, then they would be speaking German anyways so I won't bother to underline it. Enjoy! **

**Two AM**

"April, I'm not going to tell you again. Wake up!" My mom shouted down the stairs. I turned up my music and rolled over. Just as the soothing voice of Bill Kaulitz started to face someone shook me. My eyes flashed open as the blankets, which were wrapped around my legs, were pulled away. I ended up on the floor with my mom leaning over me, laughing. "Don't say you didn't deserve it!"

"Mom!" My mother wasn't very old, she had had me when she was fifteen.

She leaned over and helped me up. "What?" She asked with innocent eyes.

"Nothing." I grinned. "I'm up now."

"I just didn't think you should be late for your last day of school, ever." We smiled one last time at each other and I headed into the bathroom to get ready.

I walked into the bathroom and hopped into the shower. As I rinsed my hair I hummed _Sacred_. I blow-dried my hair and decided to leave in the natural curl.

"I still don't see why you dyed your hair." Mom sighed as I sat down for breakfast.

"Cause it looks good." I grinned and ate a waffle that was placed on my plate.

We ate our breakfast and were talking about my up and coming grad when our back door burst open. My friend Sammy stopped when we looked at him "Sorry!"

Mom just shook her head. "No problem Sam."

He sat down and grabbed a pancake. A laugh escaped my lips. He looked embarrassed for less than a second then the excited look returned to his eyes. "Guess what April." He didn't wait for me to guess or ask. "_Someone_ scored front-row tickets to the Tokio Hotel concert!" He held up two pieces of paper.

"No way! This concert has been sold out for ages! How'd you get them?"

We were both jumping up and down with excitement. "E-bay." Was all that came out of his mouth besides a scream. "You don't mind if Donny come's too?"

"Not at all." I loved the way his eyes lit up when he mentioned his boyfriend. "You are amazing!" He hugged, still jumping.

"I hate to interrupt this little party." My mom's voice finally broke through the excitement. "But if you don't get going, you're going to be late. Again!" She ushered us out the door. "Bye!"

**XXX**

"This is amazing!" I yelled into Sammy's ear.

"What?!"

"This is amazing!" I repeated. It was hard to hear over the music. Not to mention Bill's voice was hypnotizing.

"I know!" He called back. He looked from me to Danny, and back to me. He mouthed 'crowd surfing' and before I could protest, I found myself being carried towards the stage! Soon Sam was right beside me. "Reach!" He shouted, motioning at the same time.

I did as I was told and Bill grabbed my hand for a mere second, sending a jolt through my body. As I was carried by Tom, the boy winked at me. I winked back and blew him a kiss. What could it hurt? All of a sudden I was placed on the stage at the player's feet. He helped me up then attacked me with his mouth. I felt the cool metal of his lip-ring and his tongue. I kissed him back. Before his hands started to wonder I broke the kiss and jumped back into the crowd, leaving Tom groping the air. The rest of the concert went by with no problems.

**XXX**

"April, come on!" Sammy pulled me through the throng of people with Dan breaking way.

We were so close, I could see Bill's hair! Wait, I wouldn't be able to see it unless he was standing up. No! They were leaving. "Hurry up!" I told the boys. "They're leaving!" We got to the table and the rest of the band was standing. I managed to catch Tom's wandering eye for a second and winked at him. He did a double-take but Georg ushered him away before I could make myself fully seen.

"April, Sammy, Dan!" Jessica called, trying to reach us. "I saw you and Tom last night!" We squealed then she continued in a lower voice, "I know where they're staying!"

**XXX**

"Hurry up Sam!" I called, leaning out the window.

"I'm coming, I'm coming! A little help please!" He called back. Once I helped him through the window he exclaimed. "I can't believe we made it!"

Slowly we turned around to find four shocked faces staring at us. "Umm, Hallo." Tom was the first to speak. I went really quiet and looked at my shoes. "May I ask what you are doing in here?" He sounded nice and his accent was very thick.

Sam looked towards me and started speaking. "Hi, my name is Sam, and this is April."

I smiled at them and blushed. "Umm, this is one of those things that seemed like a good idea at the time." Bill snorted lightly, but I ignored him and continued. "We were wanting to get your autographs."

"And you couldn't come to our signing this afternoon?" Georg asked, starting to laugh.

I looked up again, gaining back some of my confidence. "You guys were leaving by the time we got anywhere near you. One of our friends found out where you were staying, and here we are."

Tom looked me over. "Here you are."

I shot him a side-glance and turned to Bill. "Could I have your autograph please?"

He gave me a small smile. "Of course." Meanwhile Sam was busy getting the other's autographs. Bill spoke again. "You're pretty brave, climbing all the way up here."

I blushed a deep red. _What's wrong with me tonight?!_ I thought to myself. "I guess so." I spoke out loud now. "It was Sammy's idea." As he handed me back my notepad our fingers brushed. I blushed even deeper. I couldn't stop thinking about what he would look like without his shirt. "Thank you."

"Wow." Tom spoke up and I realized for the first time that he was right beside me. "I didn't think a person could get that dark without a tan!" He looked at Bill, "She's hot."

"Tom!" He laughed but I had no way of knowing what was said.

"Umm, I think we're going to go." I grabbed Sam away from Georg, sending the guitarist an apologetic smile. "Do you mind if we use the stairs?"

They laughed and bill answered, "No problem."

"Thanks again!" Sammy called as the door shut.

Once we were out of earshot I muttered with a grimace. "Christ, what's wrong with me?"

Sam hugged me. "Nothing. You just got a little star-struck."

"Sam, I've been star-struck before! This definitely wasn't what I was feeling." We were on the street now. "I wanted to rip off his clothes!"

He just laughed. "Honey, you've joined the rest of us Bill fans."

**XXX**

"April," Mom called from the top of the stairs.

"Yeah mom?"

"I'm going out with Tony tonight. You can go out, just make sure you're back by two!"

I ran up the stairs and hugged her. "Have fun."

"Thanks sweetheart. You too." She had heard what Sammy and I had done, but just thought it was funny. "Just don't go scaling walls this time."

"Agreed." I laughed, "Unless Sam has some other crazy idea."

She just rolled her eyes. "Bye."

As soon as I saw her car leave the drive I pulled out my cell. "Sammy? Want to go partying tonight?" We made plans and I called Jessica to let her in on them. I then went to get ready. I left my raven hair down but straightened it. I carefully applied my makeup; lots of black eyeliner and mascara. As I zipped up my black skinny-jeans I thought, _Tonight is going to be a good night._ The last touch to my outfit were my black high-top converse. "I'm ready to go." I scratched Marshmallow, my cat's, ears on my way out the door.

I saw Danny's red Mustang sitting in my driveway and ran to it. "Hey." He smiled as we drove to pick up Sam. Dan was my next-door-neighbor. We had dated briefly in Middle School, before he came out of the closet. We had remained good friends and I actually introduced him to my other bast friend, Sam. They hit it off and hooked up. Sammy walked out of the apartment building and Dan's eyes filled with love. I watched jealously. These two had found true love. I was brought out of my thoughts by a knock on the window. I reluctantly crawled to the backseat and watched the couple share a brief kiss.

"Hi, April. Off to pick up Jess then?" Sam asked.

"Yup. Then off to Club Conner!" We all cheered at the mention of our favorite dancing club.

**XXX**

Sammy and I weren't old enough to drink so Dan and Jess got the drinks, and we paid them. Soon a hot guy asked me to dance. I was having so much fun I didn't notice the group of men in a corner watching me.

"April!" Sammy slurred.

"Hmm?" I asked, slightly distracted by _Just Dance_ blaring out of the speakers and the guy grinding with me.

"Want to go back to Jess's apartment and party there?"

"Yeah. See ya." I told the guy who I was dancing with. As I walked away he slapped my butt. Without the man's support I stumbled a little as I walked.

"Come on." Dan grabbed me, laughing. We all piled into his car.

"Can you hurry up?" I whined as Jess unlocked her door. "I gotta pee!"

"There you go." She opened her door wide and I ran towards her small bathroom. I walked out and the drinks were already flowing. "Want one?" She asked and I nodded eagerly.

The drinks came steadily and the time melted together. After and hour or three, I don't really know, I decided it was time I got going home. "Want me to drive you?" Dan asked with a worried look on his face. He always stayed sober.

"No thanks Danny. You go ahead and party a while longer. Besides, I think some fresh air will do me good." I said goodbye one last time as I walked out the door. I started walking, but somehow ended up on the wrong street. I stopped and tried to sort out my thoughts. The next thing I knew someone was yelling at me to move and then I was flying. Someone screamed and I realized it was me. Then everything went black.

"Are you OK?" Someone kept asking.

"Just let me sleep mom, I don't want to go to school." I mumbled.

Someone laughed. It was at that moment I realized that I wasn't at home and someone was shouting in a language I didn't understand. I tried to sit up and the person who had been talking to me placed a hand on my shoulder. "Just rest for a second. Are you hurt?"

I recognized the voice and looked up into brown eyes. "Tom?"

He grinned. "Ja. We seem to be running into each other a lot lately."

"What happened?" I attempted to sit up again. This time he didn't hold me down, he pulled me close so I could lean on him for support.

"Well. You were kind of stumbling around. You stopped and were looking around when I shouted at you to get out of the way, but it was to late. That car hit you and you went soaring through the air."

"Was I out for very long?"

"No, and that's a good thing." He gently swiped a thumb over the swelling bump on my head.. "Can't you hear Bill yelling?"

I slowly stood, still using Tom's body for support. "Thank you very much." I tried to hide the drunken slur in my voice but he picked it up.

"You're drunk. I'm not going to let you walk home alone. Where do you live?"

"Third Street, West." I told him. It definitely wasn't the nicest neighborhood around.

He talked to a man, presumably Tokio Hotel's bus driver. "That's quite a ways away from here. Why don't you stay with us?"

I held up my hands. "No, I couldn't possibly do that! Besides, I promised my mom I'd be home by curfew this time. What time is it anyway?"

"Two o' five here."

"Oh," I started to walk.

"What's wrong? I told you, I won't let you walk alone." He walked so he was now in step with me.

"I'm late. Mom's gonna kill me." I tried to explain.

"I'm sure she'd understand." He started but stopped walking when I shook my head. "Look," He grabbed my hand, causing me to stop too. "I'll come with you in the morning. Please, just stay so I know you're safe."

"OK," I reluctantly agreed. We started walking back towards the fancy hotel. I didn't even realize Tom and I were still holding hands until Bill raised an eyebrow.

The two of them started speaking. "Tom, what is she doing here?"

"You saw what happened. Not to mention she's drunk and lives a good ten minutes away from here by car!" Tom gestured wildly as he spoke.

"So she's going to be another one of your one-night-stands?" Bill looked angry. "That's low, even for you Tom. I can't believe you'd take advantage of a girl like that! Did mom teach you nothing?!"

"Bill!" Tom's voice was harsh. "Give me more credit than that. She needs a place to stay, I'm gonna buy her a room. Settle down."

Bill's face changed again and he nodded. He then turned to me. "Hello again April."

"Hey." I winked at him, I wasn't going to be shy this time! "Thanks for chewing out that driver for me."

"No problem." He brushed me off and walked away. I turned around and smashed right into Tom's chest.

"Umph." I fell to the ground.

He quickly bent over and helped me up. "You really got to stop doing hat or else you could end up seriously hurt."

I gave a resigned sigh when he smirked. "So what were you and Bill talking about?"

"It was nothing." He answered.

"It didn't look like nothing. Bill looked pretty pissed." I stated.

"Fine, he thought I was going to take advantage of you."

"Would you?" I daringly asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No!" Then he realized I was flirting and smirked again. "If you were sober and agreed, I might."

I pretended to be sad. "To bad about the whole 'sober' part." We laughed. "So where am I supposed to go if you won't let me go home?"

"I thought I'd buy you a room."

"No!" My voice was harsher than it should have been. I softened a bit at the almost hurt look on his adorable face. "I couldn't possibly let you do that."

"Yes you could." He spoke with his mouth mere centimeters away from my ear. His warm breathe tickling my neck, causing me to shiver. "Look, you're cold. Just come inside. Please?" He added.

"OK." I agreed. I was getting really tired anyway.

Tom walked up to the receptionist and somehow got me a room. When we were in the elevator he spoke again. "You'll be staying in rom 108. Here's you key. If you need anything, you already know what room I'm in." He smiled at this.

"Thank you so much. You really didn't have to do this Tom."

"It's the least I could do. I mean, you just got hit by a car!" We heard the ding signaling the second floor. He walked me to my door and I realized it wasn't that far from his own. "Goodnight April."

When he was about to continue down the hall I grabbed his arm and thought, _What could it hurt?_ I pressed my lips to his. "Goodnight Tom." I walked into the room and leaned against the closed door. My eyes were closed, replaying the kisses I've shared with Tom. Slowly I opened my eyes to the luxurious room around me. A bathroom was to the right. It had a huge Jacuzzi tub and the most gorgeous sink. On the left there was a closet. I walked the rest of the way into the room and a hand flew to my mouth. "Oh my god!" The room was beautiful! There was a large bed as well as a big, comfy looking couch. I brushed my fingertips over almost every piece of furniture before stripping down into my underwear. I crawled under the covers and fell to sleep as soon as my head hit the pillows.

**XXX**

I woke up in the morning at eight AM. I crawled out of my bed winced. I hurt in my ribs and my right leg. I swore under my breathe as I made my way to the bathroom and hopped into the Jacuzzi. I soaked for a little while, finding out the churning water felt good on my scrapes and bruises. Reluctantly I got out of the tub and dressed. I had to leave before the boys woke up. As I was walking out of the door I banged into a wall and fell to the ground. I then realized it wasn't a wall I had run into, it was saki, the boy's body guard. I winced and grabbed my ribs.

"Hello miss." Saki lifted me up. "I'm Saki. Tom said I was supposed to make sure you didn't leave before he had a chance to see you."

"I'm sorry sir, but my mom is probably really worried right now."

"Please." He handed me twenty bucks. "Go get something to eat while I go wake up Tom." He looked like he was begging.

"OK," I agreed then laughed. "He's a monster in the morning then?" Saki just nodded as he turned to go get Tom. "Just me." I told the girl at the desk. She started leading me in through the maze of tables and I saw Gustav and surprisingly, Bill, eating breakfast. I continued to watch them out of the corner of my eye.

Gustav whispered something to Bill, causing him to look over his shoulder. "April!" He waved me over.

"You know them?" The waitress asked me in awe and I nodded. "You are so lucky!"

I thanked her for starting to show me to a seat. "Gute Morgen." Bill smiled then remembered I didn't understand him. "Good morning." He explained and I smiled.

"Good morning to you too. I thought you were the one who likes to sleep in."

"Usually, I couldn't sleep though."

We continued to talk and flirt, almost completely ignoring Gustav until he said, "Gute Morgen Tom."

"Morning everyone." He slumped down into the unoccupied seat beside me.

I tried to continue talking to Bill, but he had drawn back into himself. I rolled my eyes and turned to Tom. "So you've seen me, can I go home now?"

He grinned and Bill's eyes shot daggers. "I'm going to take you home. That way I can explain to your mom what happened to you."

I sighed. "Fine, but can we go now, please?"

"I haven't eaten yet." He whined as I stood up.

"You can eat at my place, but I _really _need to get home." I said goodbye to the other two and Bill ignored me. It hurt but I chose to thing nothing of it.

**Author's Notes:**

**I own the boys of Tokio Hotel, they are hidden under my bed and awaiting their next meal. We can only wish hey ppl?! :P **

**Hey guys... I'm writing this story at the same time as I'm writing **_**A Soft Landing**_**. The difference is that i write this the old fashioned way 1****st****... on looseleaf with pen! ;) then i type it up.**

**Hope ur liking it... Read and Review!**


	2. Talking

**Talking**

"Welcome to home sweet home." I said, throwing open the door to my house. The first thing I saw was the blinking red light on the answering machine. I let it play.

_Hey April._ My mom's voice said, _It's now three AM and I'm guessing you have your music on and didn't hear the phone. I won't be home tonight, I'm staying at Tony's. I'll see you tomorrow._

I stared at the phone angrily. I heard Tom walk over to me and pull me into a hug. "You OK?" He asked. I only nodded in response. _This is the first time she's done that._ I thought. _They must be getting serious._ I fell into Tom's warm body. "How about I stay with you until your mom gets here?" I nodded again and he just held me.

After a while I looked up. "Thanks Tom."

He gently gave my body a squeeze. "It's no problem, really."

I started to explain. "I guess it's just that she's never done that before. Like, I know it has been six years since dad died but it's weird thinking about her being serious with another guy."

Tom shushed me. "I understand. Bill and I went through that when our mom met Gordon." All of a sudden his stomach rumbled. "Can I have something to eat?"

I giggled. "Follow me." We walked into the spacious kitchen and I pointed, "There's the fridge, help yourself."

He helped himself to leftover steak and potatoes. We sat down and watched some TV. It was a few hours later when my mom walked in. "Hey April!" Her smile faltered for less than a second when she saw Tom. "Hello?"

He stood and mom's eyes followed him up. He stood a good six inches above her small body. "Hello Mrs. Jackson, I'm Tom Kaulitz."

I swore my mom was about to faint dead away. "Please, call me Cynthia." They shook hands. "So, what brings you to my house?"

He looked towards me and I nodded. He turned back to my mom. "Do you know that April climbed two stories into my hotel room?" She nodded. "Well I knew her from that experience. We were getting back from clubbing last night and there was a person in the street, it turned out to be April, and a car was coming. I shouted but it was to late, the car hit her. She was a little intoxicated," Mom glared at me. "And hurt so I wouldn't let her come home until this morning. I bought her a hotel room instead."

"Thank you so much, but it still doesn't explain why you're sitting on my couch with you arm around my daughter."

"Mom!" I jumped up. "We've become friends. Just relax, OK?"

Mom sighed. "I'm sorry. It's just, you're famous. I don't want April hurt."

"No problem," Tom smiled at her. "I should probably be getting back before Bill sends out a search party anyway. Goodbye Cynthia."

I followed him to the door. I stood on tip-toe and kissed his cheek. "Thanks again Tom. Bye."

I walked back into the living room and mom quickly closed the distance between us. "You became friends?!" I nodded. She smiled then her face changed once again to a look of worry. "Are you OK? Tom said you were hit by a car." She ran a finger over the bruise on my forehead and the scrape on my cheek. I winced slightly. "Where else do you hurt baby?"

"My ribs hurt a little."

"I'm taking you to the doctor right away."

She whipped out her cell and I tried to protest. "But mom, I'm fine!"

"No, you're not. Just listen to me for once OK?" She looked like she was about to cry so I nodded.

**XXX**

"Well Ms. Jackson, you have a couple cracked ribs plus some scrapes and bruises. You should be fine. Just make sure you take it easy for a couple of weeks." He smiled as mom sighed. "That means no sports, no partying, and no sex." I blushed at the last part and mom coughed slightly.

"OK, thank you." I had been going to this doctor since I was a little kid. He knew that I haven't been a virgin since I was fourteen. We said one last goodbye and walked out of the clinic.

**XXX**

"I'm coming, hold your horses!" I screamed over my music. I ran to the door and flung it open. "Sammy." I started and stopped, all of a sudden a lot more weary of my outfit. I was wearing a sports bra and a pair of shorts. "Tom! What are you doing here?!"

He looked me over. "I came to visit. The guys are boring and I wasn't doing anything else."

"Well come in then."

He walked to the living room. "Well, you probably know we have a few weeks off." I nodded. "Since your stunt, we decided to buy our own place here because we spend so much time in L.A. anyway. I wanted to come over and give you instructions on how to get there considering I want you to come over." I raised an eyebrow at this and he continued. "So will you come over tonight?"

"Sure." I smiled at him.

He looked at me and something changed. "What happened? It's been two months since I last saw you, your bruises should be gone." He gently touched the big bruise on my left side. Then he grabbed my arm and lightly traced the bruises along my arm. "Who did this to you?"

I tried to pull away. "It's nothing."

"April." His voice was soft. "Will you please tell me what's been going on here?"

A single tear escaped my eyes as I nodded. I needed to tell someone, somebody who wasn't Sammy, Danny, or Jessica. Tom sat down and gently pulled me to sit on him and I started to explain the last two months since I had visited the doctor. "Mom's boyfriend, Tony, moved in with us about two weeks after the partying incident. He was super nice but about three weeks ago, that changed. He never hit mom, but he'd hit and kick me and he even tried to force himself on me." I paused for a second and listened to Tom breathe. "I told Sam one day and he told my mom. Tony got arrested and it turns out, he had beat his ex-wife until she was hospitalized and was on probation. That was two days ago. The bruises just haven't disappeared yet."

Tom's breath hitched. We sat like that for along time. The next time I opened my eyes, I was lying slightly on top of Tom. The guitarist wasn't asleep and he kissed my forehead. "Would you like to go for supper with me before we go to my place?"

I nodded. "I need to get ready." I stood up and Tom followed. "What are you doing?"

"I'm coming with you. Don't worry, I won't peek." I just laughed and let him come along.

**XXX**

Tom slowly opened the door to the house that was illuminated in light. Wee walked up to his room, hand in hand. We met Georg on the stairs. "Bill was looking for you." He told Tom, who nodded.

Tom opened a door that I assumed to be his. Boy was I surprised when we came face to face with Bill. "Hey Bill!" I exclaimed, smiling.

"Hi." Was all he said and he turned to Tom. "Mom called today. She wanted me to tell you she's coming over here."

"Thanks for telling me. We're gonna go talk in my room." Bill rolled his eyes and shut the door in our faces. Tom shrugged, "Let's go." We went to the next door and walked into his room.

"Wow." The word escaped my lips. His room was just 'wow'.

He grinned, "Come sit down." He lad me to a couch. We sat there and talked. I told him about when my dad died and he told me about his parent's divorce. Gradually we opened up more and more to each other. We fell asleep on the huge couch.

"Wake up Tomi." I was leaning over him with a leg on either side of his waist. His eyes opened. "Morning." I smiled down at him.

He lifted his head and kissed me. We were making out with Tom on top of me when the door burst open. "Sorry." A girl blushed.

"Who the hell was that?" I asked, pulling away.

"The maid." He blushed. "I'm usually awake and eating breakfast by three PM." He laughed now.

"It's three?" I asked in amazement.

"Yeah. Do you need to get home?"

"No. Mom probably thinks I'm at a friends. I hardly stayed at home the last two months." He nodded. "Now let's get back to where we left off." We started kissing again.

**XXX**

Tom and I had gone to my house and grabbed some stuff. It had been a full week since then, and I had stayed at the boys house every night and even met their mom. "April," Georg called up the stairs. "You mom is on the phone!"

"Ok! I've got the extension!" I called back. "Hey mom." She sounded funny. "Mom, what's wrong?"

She sighed and I could here her fidgeting on the other line. "It's Tony. If we don't leave soon, I'm scared he'll come back to us."

"Mom, calm down. Why would he come back?"

"Because all of his things are at the house. Not to mention they told me he and his wife had separated two times before he beat her that night."

I ran a hand through my black hair, causing shafts of light to reflect in the neon blue streaks. "Want me to talk to Tom or Simone? Maybe we can find a place in Magdeburg."

"Sure. Hon, we need to be leaving as soon as possible." Was the last thing she said before hanging up.

"What's wrong April?" A quiet voice asked. I knew it wasn't Tom because he had gone out. I looked up from where I was sitting in the hallway to the tall dark-haired boy in front of me.

"Umm, Mom and I have a bit of a problem." He raised his eyebrows as he slid down the wall to settle next to me. "Tony's going to be looking for us. Mom wants to move."

He tried to comfort me when tom walked in. "I'm home!" He started climbing up the stairs. When he saw Bill and I he forgot to hold up his jeans and he tripped.

"Tom!" I scrambled to help him. "Are you OK?"

He smirked. "I got a booboo. Will you kiss it better?"

I grinned and nodded. "Where does it hurt?"

"Here." He pointed to his elbow and I gently placed my lips on it. "And here," Next he pointed to his shoulder. Finally he pointed to his lips. "And here." I kissed his lips gently before his tongue decided to do a dance. Bill gave a grunt of disgust and brushed past us. After a few minutes we were interrupted by a soft cough. "Yes?"

"Could you tow maybe get a room or something?" Gustav laughed. He had really opened up this last week the more we got to know each other.

"Okay." I grabbed Tom's hand and drug him to his room.

"So what's wrong April? You looked sad or something when I walked in." Tom pulled away from me.

"Yeah. I need to talk to you about something." We sat on his bed, he looked worried. "It's Tony, mom and I need to move away or else he may come for us again." He looked somewhat relieved before I had said sank in.

"So where are you going to go?"

"Mom actually was wondering if your mom know of any places in Magdeburg that we could move into. I have to ask her."

Tom got a look on his face. "You don't need to buy a place, you could probably stay with us. I mean, we just had a big house built for us guys. It has a lot of extra rooms that you could use." He was grinning like a fool now.

"Tom!" I was shocked that he had proposed that. "How much would we pay for rent?" I decided it was worth asking.

"Nothing."

"No, we'd pay. Otherwise mom won't stay."

"Well, we can talk to my mom later. Right now let's get back to where we left off."

**XXX**

"Mom," Tom pulled aside Simone before the three of them talked. "April and her mom have run into a problem. I told April that they could stay at our house in Germany. Please say it's OK then I only have to worry about the guys."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" She asked him.

"Mom, they need to get away. Cynthia's ex-boyfriend is a psycho. He beat on April and they think he'll come back." He begged his mom. "Please?"

She nodded. "Did you say he beat April?"

"Yeah, he also tried to rape her. He did the same thing with his ex-wife and her family."

"Of course they can stay with you. Will they be moving soon?"

"Now that we have your OK, I think the guys will agree and we'll start moving them as soon as possible."

"Ok Tom." She walked off.

**XXX**

"So it's OK with you?" I asked Simone in disbelief.

She nodded. "The boys could use some girls around to keep them proper. Not to mention the house is empty when they're gone on tour."

"Thank you so much!" I hugged the older lady. "Thank you too, Tom!" I hugged him also.

"Now we just have to convince the boys. I don't think it will be to hard though!" Tom stated.

The three of us walked into the game room where the other boys were. We all sat down and Tom and I explained what had happened. Finally I was the one to ask. "So, Tom said we could maybe stay at your place in Germany, is that OK with all of you?" They all nodded and I slumped in my seat. "Thank you so much." A tear slid down my cheek.

"Welcome to the Tokio Hotel family!" Georg exclaimed, giving me a hug.

I smiled a watery smile at all of them. "Thanks again." I hugged all of them. When I reached Bill, he held onto me tightly.

"You will always be welcome, don't think you wouldn't be." He whispered in my ear before he let go.

**Author's Notes:**

**Hey guys! Thanks for reviews on all stories!! Hugglz! I hope u like where this is going... this chappy had more drama than humor. **

**I do not own Tokio Hotel, as much as I wish i did... **

**Hope ur liking this... Read and Review plz!!**

**B3(ly**


	3. Cookie Dough!

**A/N: This has been writen 4 a while... my dad just wouldn't let me on the net. the up side is that i also finished writing the next chappy 4 A Soft Landing. Enjoy!!**

**Cookie Dough!**

"It's going to be a long flight." Bill spoke softly into my ear, making me jump.

"I know, and it's going to be a long few months trying to learn German." I sighed.

He got a big grin on his face, "We'll help you learn." We laughed and heard our flight called. Bill grabbed my hand, surprising me, but I didn't pull away. "Let's go April."

We ran to catch up to the others. Once we reached them Bill reluctantly dropped my hand as I fell into step with his brother. "Oh, hey April." He smiled and his fingers brushed against mine a few times before finally entwining.

"This plane is huge!" I exclaimed while mom stood there, speechless. "Is it yours?" The boys nodded and I laughed, "Holy Shit!"

"April!" Mom laughed.

"What?"

"Never mind." She just rolled her eyes before letting them return to the airplane.

"Let's go sit down." Tom pulled me towards the plane. Was it ever luxurious! We all sat down and buckled in. A few hours into the flight Tom lifted one of my head-phones off of my ear. I raised an eyebrow in question. "Want to go to the back?"

I nodded, my eyes shining with laughter. I knew what he wanted. Sure enough, when we got back there, his hands instantly surrounded me. "Tomi!" I giggled as his teeth grazed my neck. "Tom. I don't want to join the mile high club right now." I looked him in the eyes when he tried to undress me.

"Ok." He shrugged and continued kissing me.

When we finally made our way back to our seats, we were both grinning like crazy. Shortly after Tom dozed off and I made the mistake of looking at Bill. He was sound asleep and he looked so innocent with only lightly applied eyeliner. My breathe caught in my throat as I watched his chest rise and fall with each breathe. "April!"

I jumped and looked up. "Sorry," It was mom.

"I have no idea what's going on in your head lately." She shook her head smiling. "I forgot to ask you if you were wanting to go to college? Simone had been asking me."

I shook my head. "I was thinking I'd just take some courses online."

"Ok hon. Try to get some sleep." I nodded and rested my head against Tom's shoulder and eventually drifted off into a world of Kaulitz twins.

**XXX**

"Welcome," Georg threw open his arms and grinned as Tom flung open the front door. "To Tokio Manor!" He doubled over in laughter at his own lame joke.

"I thought I could hear Georg!" Simone walked into the entryway and hugged mom and I. She finished her round of hugs and asked. "How is everyone?"

"Excited." I told her, looking around.

"Nervous." Mom said truthfully.

"Hungry., you've been cooking. I can tell!" Tom exclaimed happily.

"Glad to be home." Bill spoke before heading to the second floor.

"Tired." Gustav admitted with a yawn.

Georg, who was on the floor and had finally stopped laughing spoke up. "Dead." He started to giggle again. When he finally stopped he spoke in a more serious tone. "Can I have some help up?" Gustav sighed and rolled his eyes as he helped up the bassist. "Thanks."

"Ok you guys. Go ahead and get settled in." Simone turned and headed in the direction of the heavenly smelling food. Tom tried to follow and she whipped around. "Tom, why don't you show April and Cynthia to their rooms?" His face fell and lightened up when she said. "I'll save you the bowl to lick and I won't let Bill steal any."

The four of us who were watching laughed. Tom turned to us sheepishly. "What? I like cookie dough!"

**XXX**

Two weeks had passed and mom and I were learning more and more German every day. We could now understand most spoken German, which made the guys frustrated at times now we could understand them. Bill had kept his promise and helped me with the reading and writing. All of our sessions either ended in laughter or in silence. It really depended on Bill's mood that day.

I was thinking about those lessons and decided to take a good tour of the house. The boys were at the studio, Simone was at her place, and mom was out shopping. The first room I poked my head into was one I had visited quite often, Tom's room. Next came my mom's room. I grinned when I saw a stack of books on her desk. I then found the game room and decided I could come back to it later. At the next door I heard a faint moaning but thought nothing of it. I opened the door and saw Bill on his bed, fisting himself. I quickly shut the door while blushing and ran to my room.

A few minutes later the doorbell rang. I ran to open the door ans saw the most gorgeous blond boy in front of me. "Um, Hallo." He smiled. "Is Bill or Tom home?"

I shook my head then spoke, "Tom's out and Bill is busy."

He nodded as if he understood and spoke in German once again. "I'm Andreas. Do you know German?"

I sighed and spoke. "I understand it, but speak very little." It sounded funny with my thick accent.

He chuckled quietly. "That's OK. I took an English in school so I can speak English."

We smiled at each other. "Would you like to come in and wait for them?"

"Sure." He seemed to know his way around the house quite well because the first thing he did was head for the kitchen. "You have coffee made? Thank god!" He quickly filled a mug and gave a content sigh when he took his first sip. "That certainly hits the spot. I've missed you my friend." I gave him a weird look. "What? All I have is the instant coffee. This is just so much better."

I burst out laughing. "Ok then." I grabbed myself some of the coffee. "It is a lot than instant coffee, isn't it?"

We were chatting happily at the counter when Bill walked in. "Andreas!" He yelled, grabbing his best friend in a tight embrace. "I've missed you!"

"I've missed you too man."

They talked for a while when Bill turned to me. I blushed slightly and looked at Andreas. "So you've met April then?" Bill asked.

"Yes." Andreas spoke in English. "We've been chatting over coffee."

Bill grinned. "Ok then." We all sat down to talk.

A few hours had passed filled with lots of laughter. Andreas told me embarrassing stories of Bill and Tom's. I even cried from laughing so hard! Just then we heard a door slam and a breathless Tom appeared at the kitchen door. "Andreas!" He shouted, bolting towards his seated best friend. "What the fuck, you don't call and tell us you're coming over anymore? I could've missed you!"

"No, I would have waited until you came home." The blond boy grinned, "Your dreads have grown even longer! It's hard to believe we've been apart that long!"

I chuckled at Andreas' joke and Tom turned to me. "Hey!" He gently brushed his lips against mine.

"How was your time at the studio?"

"Great. We got a lot of music written." He grinned as the G's walked in.

"Thanks for slamming to door in our face." Georg rolled his eyes and embraced Andreas. "Hey dude."

"Long time no see." Andreas laughed as he hugged both of the well-built guys.

Mom walked into the kitchen shortly after. "Hey guys. What do you want for supper?"

"Cynthia, you spoil us way to much!" Tom laughed. "This is our friend Andreas by the way."

"Hello Andreas. I'm Cynthia, April's mom." They shook hands. "Well, have you thought of what you want yet?"

"Klopse!" Bill exclaimed, earing many rolled eyes.

"We've had that three times these last two weeks Bill." Gustav pretended to whine. "How about some of that steak and potatoes?"

The rest of us agreed, well, everyone except Bill that is. "Ok. Sounds good." Mom grinned and started to work around us. "Are you staying for supper Andreas?"

"Oh, I don't think so." He gave mom a genuine smile.

"Please, please, please?!" Bill begged. "We have so much to catch up on!"

Tom joined in. "Yeah Andy, it's been FOREVER!"

"Wow, de-já-vu!" Andreas laughed. "It's like we're twelve again!"

"Shut up." Tom punched his shoulder lightly.

"Ow!" He rubbed his arm. "That hurt Tom! I guess I'll have to stay or else get a beating." He winked towards mom.

"Yeah!" The twins shouted, gathering everyone in the kitchen in a big bear-hug with their long, skinny arms. "This is gonna be fun!"

**Author's Notes:**

**Hey guys... long time no update ;- skool has started again so expect less frequent updates... not 2 mention my schedule is about to get a WHOLE lot crazier!! S.**

**I figured it wuz better 2 update a smaller chapter than 2 risk getting smothered in my sleep 4 not updating soon enough! ;- jkjk... u guys wouldn't do that 2 me! (Would u?) Hope you like the story so far. I decided 2 make Andreas a more important character in this story whereas he wuz just mentioned in my last ones. hugglz 2 Andreas! Plz 4give me?!**

**K guys... I do not own Tokio Hotel... I've never even met them or even seen them in concert yet .**

**Plz read and review... seriously... I'm addicted 2 review... (hint: more reviews, faster updates .)**

**B3(ly**


	4. Movies and Phone calls

**Movies and Phone Calls**

"That was great Cynthia!" Andreas exclaimed as he cleared his dishes. "I think I'll be over a lot more!"

"You're always welcome. Even when the boys aren't home." Mom grinned at him.

"Yeah. Once they're gone on tour the house will be too quiet. Please come over sometimes." I asked, giving him puppy dog eyes.

"I guess." He sighed, smiling. "I hate to eat and run, but I need to get home. It was great seeing everyone and I'll probably be back tomorrow."

"See ya."

**XXX**

**(A/N: Sorry to interrupt this guys. I wanted to let you know that since April and her mom have been in Germany for two months now, all the convo's are in German and the underlined is now ****English****! I know, more confusing, plz don't kill me!)**

"Hallo?" I picked up the phone.

"Hi, is April there?" A voice asked.

"Sammy?!" I screamed.

"Yeah." There was a chuckle from the other line. "And Danny, How are you girl? We haven't heard from you in a whole month!"

"I know, I'm sorry. Life's been so busy here. I mean, I've been shopping so much I think my arms are going to fall off if Bill drags me to one more shop!"

"I hear ya. It's always been said he is a shop-a-holic."

"How are you guys?"

"Oh, we're great." Sammy spoke first. "We've been missing you so much April. I think Jess is going berserk!"

"Yeah. It's weird not having you right next door." Danny's voice finally spoke.

"Oh Danny, I've missed you too." I could feel tears prickling my eyes. "I've been taking a college course online." I informed them, trying to change the subject.

"Cool. But April, before we switch subjects, I have to tell you something." Danny spoke in a serious tone and I figured it must have something to do with my previous life. It felt like a million years ago that was. "Tony got bail. I've seen him around your old house, kinda lurking."

"Oh." My breathe hitched. "Does he know where we are?" I was afraid of the answer.

"I don't think so. At least, nobody I know has told him." I sighed.

"Thanks for telling me Dan. Man I miss you guys."

We all laughed and Sam spoke again. "April, we're all saving up money to come visit you. Can we maybe come next month or something?"

"Of course!" I exclaimed, all of a sudden brighter. "Look guys, I hate to leave but Bill is waiting to teach me more German. Tell Jess I miss her! Bye guys."

"Bye April. Take care."

I hung up and turned around. Bill looked at me with a lazy smile. "You're friends?" I nodded, trying to keep my composure in front of the tall man before me. "I can tell you miss them."

"Yeah. It's been real hard, no matter how much you guys try, I can't forget my previous life." I grinned weakly at him. "So what are you teaching me today?"

"More grammar crap." He laughed. "Would you mind telling me a little bit about your old life?"

"Of course not." We both sat down. "Well, I've lived in L.A. my whole life. Mom and dad got married and had me. When I was twelve, dad was in a car accident. He suffered major brain damage and didn't survive. After a few years mom started dating again, but never seriously until Tony came along. You know where that led us." He nodded. "As for my friends, Danny and I have grown up with each other. I actually introduced him and Sammy." I smiled at that memory. "As for Jess, well, she's kinda out there. You know? She is definitely the best person to hang out with if you want a laugh."

"You're friends sound like a lot of fun. I know Sam, but is Dan and Jess the ones you two were partying with that night you got hit by the car?"

"Yeah. How did you know?"

"We saw you dancing with this guy." He blushed slightly.

"Oh really, you stalker." I joked.

"Why wouldn't I stalk a girl like you?" He flirted back.

Just then Tom walked in. "Hey guys, what you learning today?" He asked, grabbing a cookie off the counter.

"About grammar crap." I mocked Bill's earlier assessment of today's work.

"Oh, sounds like fun. Bill, are we going to that party Jost is throwing tomorrow night?"

"Um, I guess, if you want to."

"What party?" I asked, interested.

"Oh, this party our manager is throwing in celebration of mine and Tom's upcoming birthday." Bill had drawn in again.

"Cool." I sighed inwardly. He could be such a diva.

"Well, I'm gonna go watch some movies or something. See ya later." With that Tom walked out of the room and I rounded on the now standing Bill.

"What the hell Bill? One minute we're getting along, the next your all pissy. What did I do wrong?" My voice raised with every word. "Why can't we be friends when Tom's around?! Why do you do this to me?" I was almost hysterical.

"Please April," He pleaded. "Please, it's complicated." He muttered.

"No Bill, it's not," I was cut off by Bill's lips pressing against mine in lust and passion. I leaned in to the kiss even more. It was abruptly cut off by Bill pulling away, shaking his head.

"It is complicated April." He sighed, leaning against the stainless-steel fridge. "You're with my brother." With that he turned and walked out the door, leaving me standing there with my mouth open.

Gustav walked in, "Careful April, you're gonna catch more flies than a venus-fly-trap if you don't close your mouth!" The blond man laughed and grabbed a red-bull from the fridge. "Hello," He waved a hand in front of my eyes, causing me to jerk back to reality. "Are you Ok?"

"Umm, yeah." I shook my head, trying to clear it of the thoughts of Bill. "Just zoned out I guess." I smiled at him. "Thanks for bringing me back to earth."

"No problem, I'm always here for that." He laughed and started towards the door. "Hey, Tom, Georg and I are watching a movie, care to join?"

"Sure." With that I followed him to the basement home-theater.

**XXX**

"That was a great movie." I giggled as Tom's soft snore broke through the after movie credits music.

"It was." Georg agreed, half asleep, not knowing what he was saying. Slowly he stood and stretched. "I think I'm gonna go to bed. Night."

"Good night Georg. Don't let the bed-bugs bite." I grinned. After he left the room it was only Tom and I left. Gustav had left after the second movie. "Tomi," I murmured. "Wake up." He grunted. "Tom." I shoved him. "Wake up!"

Slowly his eyes opened. "What? Can't a man sleep around here?" I giggled at his choice of words. "You know I didn't mean it like that."

"I didn't think you'd want to wake up down here. You might get cold and I know your bed is way comfier." I winked.

"Ok." I pulled him up and giggled as he leaned on me. We reached his room. "Goodnight April." He brushed his lips against mine and I couldn't stop thinking that they felt a lot like Bill's.

"Goodnight Tom."

**Author's notes: **

**Hey guys! Lucky me, I haven't had any homework. (Yet, knock on wood!) Hope you're liking the story. This chappy kinda answered some remarks about Bill . Just 2 let ya all know, this week volleyball starts for me (it wuz 2day and I'm so sore rite now!) and that takes up a lot of my time. Not to mention i have piano and homework! S. So the updates mite be getting slower, it really depends on my moods 2. I may have the urge to write and get a few chapters done at once! **

**Plz let me know what you think of this story! Hope you like it... thnx 4 reviews ppl!!**

**READ AND REVIEW PLZ... I live off of em... i eat them 4 breaky!**

**Oh yeah, I now own the boys of Tokio Hotel... JKJK!! I fooled you there didn't I? laughs evily ;-**

**B3(ly**


	5. Love Triangle?

**Love Triangle?**

"This is so much fun!" I exclaimed as Tom and I danced.

"I know, Jost sure knows how to throw a good party!" He grabbed a drink from a passing waitress. "He also knows his liquor."

"Tomi," I giggled. "Can I have a drink here?"

"Why not?" He smirked foolishly as he grabbed another drink and handed it to me. "Enjoy."

"Thanks. I've missed you my sweet friend." I spoke to the glass and turned back to face Tom. "I haven't had a drink since we moved here." I sighed as I took a sip from the glass. "And I've missed it."

"Well you enjoy this." We continued to dance, taking caution not to spill our drinks on the other.

A few drinks later Tom wandered off to talk with Gustav and Georg. I looked around and spotted Bill sitting in a secluded spot in the room. "Bill." I grinned. "Come here." He stood and followed me outside. As soon as we reached the hidden spot in the trees I kissed him. "I like you too Bill. And you're right, it is complicated with Tom."

I kissed him again and pulled away. "Can we keep this between us?" I whispered, nervous about his answer.

"Of course." He kissed me again. "What if he does find out?"

"Bill," I looked him in the eyes. "I don't love Tom and I know for damn sure he doesn't love me. I did see him with that other girl as we walked out. I think I'm gonna talk to him about our relationship."

He brushed his hand through my hair and let it rest on my cheek. "He doesn't love you, I do." With that he kissed me again. Lightly at first, then more passionate. "I love you April, I have since I first met you." He murmured.

**XXX**

"Tom," I opened his door slightly. "Tomi, can we talk?"

"Of course April." A groggy voice spoke from the direction of the bed. "I need to tell you something too." I nodded as I walked into his line of vision. "Well, I kinda hooked up with another girl last night. I realised that, oh man it's hard to say this." He fiddled with the brim of his cap.

I decided to tell him. "I don't love you." We both spoke at the same time, in hushed tones.

His head whipped up and his eyes met mine. I sighed. "Tomi. I don't love you like anything except a brother." I saw his body visibly relax. "You weren't the only one Tom." I admitted.

"What do you mean?"

"You weren't the only one who was with someone else. Have you noticed that whenever we were together, Bill was real bitchy?" The blond boy nodded. "Well a couple days ago, before we watached those movies, Bill was teaching me as you know. We had been getting along great, then you walked in and Bill pulled inside himself again. I got mad and freaked out at him. I asked him why he always did that and he kissed me. I saw you with that girl and knew that we were better off as friends. I found Bill and I hate to admit this, but I like him first of the two of you, and we kinda got together."

He smiled softly and stood up. Gently he brushed some hair being my ear before pulling me into a hug. "I'm glad we can be friends April. I hope for dear life that you and Bill work out, for everyone's sake." He quickly kissed my cheek before walking away.

I sighed quietly. No matter the situation, even ours, it was always hard to break-up with your best friend.

**XXX**

Tom knocked gently on his brother's door before waking in. "Hey Bill." He sat down on the bed.

"Hi Tom. What's up?" Tom noticed Bill's eyes didn't meet his own.

"Oh, hot much. I met t he hottest chick last night." Bill's head whipped up and he smiled at the blush on the raven-haired boy's face.

"Yeah?! What about April?"

"We both decided we were better off as friends. She told me about the two of you. Why didn't you just tell me you like her Bill? It would have been a lot easier on everyone." He sighed as Bill's eyes flicked towards the door. "Please just talk to me?"

"Fine," Bill sat down next to Tom as he ran a hand through his soft hair. "I couldn't tell you, I was afraid you'd get mad. Worse, I thought you'd go back to sleeping with three or more girls in one night if I told you."

Tom grabbed him into a one-armed hug. "I'm sorry, I didn't know you felt that much about me sleeping around."

He grinned. "Just like I didn't know you hated my tatoos so much until I got the one on my arm." They both started laughing. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you Tomi."

"It's OK Bill, just promise me you'll start going out with her before Andreas!" Tom joked.

"Agreed."

**XXX**

"They did what?" I asked, laughing and spewing popcorn all over.

"They started hitting each other with frying pans! Bill had a black eye the next day and Tom looked like shit." Andreas was laughing almost as hard as me and I almost didn't make out what he said next. "I think Simone had locked up the pots and pans for three months after that."

"Shut up Andi." Tom smacked the back of his blond-haired friend's head. He was actually blushing. "Bill and I won't fight with our fists, it's a rule. You know that."

"Yeah, yeah." He mumbled, rubbing the spot Tom hit. "But you can hit me."

"Damn right." I burst into another fit of laughter.

"You know what Andreas," Bill asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What Bill?" The blond looked annoyed.

"You," Bill paused. "Are sooo not good at keeping those things private!" And with that the dark-haired boy flung himself at his friend. Soon Tom joined in. Andreas squealed as the twins tickled him.

"Sto-o, Stop, please?" Andreas pleaded breathlessly. "Seriously you guys, please stop!" He started squealing as they attacked him again.

"Ok, guys." I laughingly tried to stop them, "I think he needs a breather."

"Ok." I saw a mischievious glint in Bill's eyes. I let out a squeak and started to run away, but he grabbed me and started tickling me. I soon felt two more pairs of hands attack me.

"Guys! Stop it!" I started tickling back. Soon we all turned on Bill and made him squirm around a lot.

Mom walked in with a tray of brownies. "Brownies!" Bill exclaimed and took the distraction to his advantage. He quickly ran off to stand beside mom. As he stuffed a brownie into his mouth he mumbled. "I ghootebedawmkd"

"What?" Tom asked his brother.

"I said," Bill swallowed his mouthful. "I got away and these brownies are really good."

"Wow, I would have never gotten that." Mom laughed. "And thanks."

"Nwmph." Bill grinned with chocolate crumbs surrounding his face. He then got a look of pleasure on his face as he closed his eyes. "Walnuts!"

I laughed. "Bill, you are some whacked up dude."

"But you love it." He smiled down at me.

"Of course I do." I kissed his cheek. "Now let us have some of those before you eat them all!"

**XXX**

"Want to go out for supper?" Bill asked me quietly one night.

"Sure. Just let me go get ready."

"I have to get ready too. See you in," He checked his phone. "Ten minutes?"

"Yup. Leave your hair down." I winked at him as I walked into my room.

"Are you ready yet?" A knock came with his voice as I finished up my mascara.

"Yes." I opened the door.

"I've been ready for ten minutes!" He paused and looked me over. "You look gorgeous!"

"You don't look so bad yourself." I ran a hand through his hair before placing a soft kiss on his lips. "I'm hungry, let's go."

It took us twenty minutes to reach the small restaurant that Bill had made reservations at. "We're here." He smiled as he helped me out of the car.

"This place is so cute!" I giggled when I felt the tug on my arm, signaling it was time to get inside.

We sat down and looked at the menus. Occasionally I'd let my eyes wander over the piece of paper in my hands to the boy on the other side of the table. A waiter came and took our drink order before we returned to our menus. "I must look beautiful." Bill murmured, pretending to primp his hair.

"What?" I was confused.

"You can't seem to take your eyes off of me." I blushed and he let out a chuckle. "That's OK because I can't take my eyes off of you." I blushed again. "Don't be embarrassed." He grabbed my hand. "I love you April."

"I love you too Bill." I could deny it no longer. "Thank you for bringing me out tonight babe." We looked up and saw the waiter standing there with a big smile on his face. He blushed gracefully before he took our orders.

**Author's Notes:**

**Hey guys! I know this is short, but as I've said before. It's better to post shorter chappy's faster than it is 2 take longer time. OMG... i watched the VMA's yesterday... I wuz on cloud nine when they announced the 'Best New Artist'. Tokio Hotel won. My sis walked down the stairs and saw me freaking out. She then turned around and walked right back up. I was seriously freaking out. Did any of you watch the MTV VMA's?! The boys arrived in style, in the back of a monster truck!! Lmfao!**

**Thnx 4 the reviews... I seriously go crazy when i read them! Keep them coming please!!**

**I don't own the boys of Tokio Hotel, no matter how much I wish and wish upon shooting stars. P**

**Thnx again... **

**Becky**


	6. It's Raining Men!

**A/N: Dedicated to my friend Lisa... i miss ya girl!! **

**It's Raining Men!**

"Sammy!" I squealed, dropping Bill's hand as my best friend walked into the airport. "I missed you."

"I missed you too April! Danny and Jess are coming." He wrapped me in a hug.

"I'm glad you guys could come earlier. And in time for my birthday yet!" I giggled. "Sam, I can't breath."

"Sorry." He pulled away and I saw my other two friends.

"Danny, Jess!" I grabbed them into a double hug. "It's been forever!"

"I know!" Jess exclaimed.

"You look great." Danny commented.

"Thanks, you're not looking so bad yourself!" I giggled when he did a little bow. Bill." I held out my hand, "Come say 'hi'."

He smiled as our fingers entwined. "Hello everyone." My three friends engulfed the two of us in a huge group-hug. "Man you guys give good hugs! It must run in America." Bill laughed as he rubbed his ribs gently.

"Why thank you." The four of us bowed graciously.

**XXX**

"Nice to see you again guys!" Sammy gave an irresistible grin as he shook Tom, Gustav, and Georg's hand.

Danny followed suit but Jess went all out and gave the three boys hugs. "Ok guys, grab your bags and I'll show you where you're staying." I broke through the mixture of conversations.

"Yes ma'am. You slave driver!" Sam saluted as he grabbed his two suitcases.

"Damn right!" I laughed and started marching. "Left, left, left, right, left!" We left the band-mates in the livingroom, laughing their heads off. I think I actually saw Georg on the couch, crying while clutching his sides. We walked up the stairs. "Jess, you'll be up here, right next to me!"

"Score!" She grinned as I left her to get accustomed.

I walked to the bottom of the stairs, where we had left Sammy and Dan. "Follow me guys." I led them to the extravagant basement. "Here you are. Right beside Gustav's room."

"Thanks for letting us stay. Pass that on to the guys please?" Sam's eyes shone with excitement.

"Of course." I slowly trudged up the stairs. All the day's excitement was starting to catch up with me.

"Hey April. You look exhausted. Why don't you go lie down. I'm sure we can handle your friends for a while." Bill smiled down at me. "Come." He offered me a hand and I took it.

"You're sure?" I knew those three could be a handful.

"Of course." He walked over to my bed and pulled back the covers. "Get in." I obeyed. He leaned over and kissed me gently, all the while tucking the blankets around me. "I love you. And I'll wake you up for supper."

"Mmm, thanks Bill. Love you too."

**XXX**

"Ok." Sam took charge. "We need to get this thing planned while April's asleep. Anyone have any ideas?"

Everyone shook their heads except Bill. "I was thinking we could invite some of our friends so she meets more people before we have to leave again." Sam, Dan, and Jess nodded while Tom, Georg, and Gustav smirked. "I'd also be willing to fly out a couple more of your guy's friends."

"That would be great!" Jess exclaimed. Soon they were all making lists and exchanging ideas.

**XXX**

"April!" Sam exclaimed, saying a hasty goodbye into his phone. "How was your sleep?"

"Oh it was heavenly!" I tried, unsuccessfully, to stifle a yawn. "I really needed that. Is Bill around?"

"Yeah, he's watching TV with Tom."

"Thanks Sam." I threw over my shoulder as I walked into the leather filled room. It was very easy to guess that it was Bill's choice.

"Hey April! How was your sleep?" Bill asked, shoving Tom over so I could sit imbetween them.

"Great. What have you guys been up too? Sammy looked like we were little again and my mom caught him with his hand in the cookie jar."

"We've been watching TV. Sam said he had to call someone and he left." Tom told me quickly.

"Ok." I sank down between them. My stomach growled, earning a chuckle from Tom and a matching growl from bill. "When's supper?"

"Soon." Bill kissed my cheek before turning back to the TV."

**XXX**

"Andreas!" I squealed as I opened the front door. "What are you doing here?!" The boys had gone to France for a couple days to do interviews and photo shoots.

"I couldn't let you be alone on your birthday, now could I?" He smiled and gave me a hug.

"I wouldn't be alone. Sam, Dan, and Jess are here." He looked around. "Well not at the moment. They went shopping and said I couldn't come!"

"Well then, that's what we'll do too." With that he grabbed my purse and started to drag me out the door.

"Andreas, I'm not ready yet."

He looked at my pajamas and laughed. "Get ready, hurry up!" With that I ran upstairs.

"Are you ready yet?" Andreas called fifteen minutes later.

I hurried out of the bathroom. "Just a second." I rushed into my room, grabbing my hoop earrings and quickly checking myself in the mirror before running down the stairs. "We can go now!"

"Finally." He sighed sarcastically, rolling his eyes. We hopped into his black car. "So where to?"

"I don't care, I don't know that many places around here. Surprise me."

I thought I saw a flicker of mischief in his eyes but it disappeared before I could be sure. "Sure thing."

**XXX**

"Come on, just one more store." He tried to get me to stand up.

"But Andi, I'm tired. And my feet hurt." I whined. "You don't want the birthday girl grumpy, do you?"

"Of course not, your majesty." He rolled his eyes as he spoke. Soon he let out a whoop of triumph when he succeeded in making me stand.

"One more store, that's it." I sighed as I followed him.

We finally sat in the car. I rest my head against the seat. "That little dress you got is so cute. You should wear it and I'll take you and your friends out for supper." Andreas grinned. We started driving and I placed a hand over his.

"Thanks for everything Andi."

**XXX**

"Happy Birthday April!" Bill and Tom shouted as I walked through the front door, trying to carry all my shopping bags. I dropped them with a squeal.

"You didn't!" I felt tears right near the surface.

"You're eighteen, we need to celebrate!" Tom passed me a drink while raising his own. "A toast, to the birthday girl!"

Everyone clinked glasses and Bill came up beside me. "Happy birthday love." He kissed my cheek before speaking to everyone else. "Let's go to the backyard!"

Everyone filed out, leaving the twins, the G's, and Andreas with me. "I can't believe you did this. I thought you were in France."

"We couldn't miss your birthday for the world. We wrapped it up early and came here. You wouldn't believe how long Bill and Andi have been working on this." Tom rolled his eyes.

"Hey, it takes a lot of time and hard work!" Bill tried to defend himself.

"Yeah, for a perfectionist." Georg laughed. "Now let's go, it's time to eat!"

"Happy birthday girl!" Sammy hugged me. "You have no idea how hard it was to keep this a secret."

"Actually, I do. Remember when I planned your sixteenth birthday with your mom. I almost told you the day before!" We both smiled at the memory.

"Yeah, well I think Bill wants to talk to you." He gave me one last hug before letting me walk over to my boyfriend.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself." He kissed me. "I want you to meet some of my friends." We walked over to a short couple. "This is Brady and Cathy." I shook hands.

"Hello April. It's so great to meet you." Cathy gave a friendly smile. "Check out all these hunks." We both giggled.

"Cathy!" Brady exclaimed. "Excuse my sister, she's quite boy-crazy."

"I think we'll get along well then." I laughed and Bill looked at me weirdly. "Don't worry hun, I'm yours."

He blushed, "I'm not jealous!"

"I never said you were, but now I think you are!" The four of us burst out laughing. I looked over and saw Andreas bringing a group of about five guys towards us.

"April, these are a few of my friends. I thought you'd like to meet them before I start bringing them to eat you mom's famous food!" I giggled. "This is Jason." The boy was fairly tall and bleached blonde just like Andreas. "Dylan." This boy had brown hair and was about as tall as Tom. Andi introduced the rest of them before we chatted briefly. I looked around and realized there were a lot of guys and even more girls.

Just then I saw a flash of red hair. "Karin!" I screeched. The girl's head whipped around and revealed a big, bright smile. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

She ran up to me and gave me the biggest hug. "They flew out a few of us. I missed you!" We both started to cry. "Hang on, I'm gonna go get the others."

I turned and threw my arms around Bill's neck. "Thank you so much! You have no idea what this means to me!"

"It's no problem darling. I know you were missing your friends."

Soon ten of my friends from L.A. were standing right in front of me. We talked and sat together to eat supper. I introduced them to the boys of Tokio Hotel and they were all very polite, even though some of them didn't personally like their music.

"Excuse me," Bill stood, gaining everyone's attention. A feat that wasn't easy when you had people who spoke two different languages. "It's time for presents!" He repeated what he had said in English and a huge cheer went up.

**Author's Notes:**

**Hey everyone! Thanks 4 all of the amazing reviews! I was seriously crazy after I read them last! Glad your all enjoying the story! I'm super busy lately... my schedule this week is...**

**Monday: noonvolleyball, SRC meeting, and Drivers Ed.**

**After noon Drivers Ed.**

**Tuesday: noon volleyball**

**Afternoon Discovery**

**Wednesday: afternoon Volleyball game!**

**Thursday: afternoon possibly volleyball?**

**Friday: School pajama day!**

**Evening dance! (Im on the comity)**

**See, you're lucky I got this up! It's just cuz I luv u guys so much!! gigglz **

**I do not own the boys of Tokio Hotel... I wish i did but I don't... lol...**

**Thnx again! Review plz!**

**Becky**


	7. Dreams

**A/N: Dedicated to my girl, Stephanie! (Georg!)**

**Dreams**

"Oh my god!" I held up some slinky pj's. "Uh, thanks Tom." I laughed.

"Figured you'd put them to good use." He winked, making both his brother and I blush. Neither of us were wanting that quite yet.

Next was a gift from Danny. I opened it and tried not to cry. I looked up and saw that Dan had tears in his eyes too. I gently opened the book to the first page. "Oh Danny." The tears started to fall. "Thank you so much." I stood and embraced him. He had made a scrapbook with our childhood memories.

"You're welcome. I hope you like it." He swiped a thumb over my cheeks, brushing away the tears.

"Of course I do, you dummy." I giggled through my tears. Slowly my attention returned to the presents still waiting. I saw Bill's descriptive handwriting on the only present left besides the one from my mom. I pulled it towards me and the paper rustled. I slowly opened it and before anyone else could see what the present was, I flung myself at Bill. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I pressed my lips to his quickly before sitting back down. I looked over and he had a goofy grin on his face.

"What is it April?" Mom asked in confusion.

I held it up, "It's the new Ipod, fully equipped with my favorite music! God, thank you so much Bill!"

"I hoped you'd like it." We kissed once again. "Love you."

**XXX**

"Man, I'm tired." Bill complained as he tried to stifle a yawn.

"Join the club." I rolled my eyes as I threw away the paper plate I was holding. "That's the last thing."

"Thanks so much for helping clean up April. Seriously, you shouldn't have had to. It was your surprise party."

"It's no problem. Besides, with me helping, it gets done faster."

"It sure does hon." I hope you enjoyed yourself." Mom smiled as she walked in.

"I did. Thanks for that beautiful necklace by the way." I yawned. "I think I need to go catch some shut eye."

"Goodnight darling. I love you."

"Love you too mom." I quickly pecked her cheek and kissed Bill. "Goodnight."

**XXX**

"April?" Bill mumbled sleepily, trying to see in the darkness.

"Bill," I sobbed.

"What's wrong love?" He got up and tried walking to me. "Ouch! Stupid suitcase!" He swore under his breath. "Could you turn on the light please?" I obeyed with a shaking hand. "Man, that's bright." He took a few seconds to adjust to the sudden brightness. "What's wrong?" He embraced me in his long, slender arms.

"It was so real." I muttered. "It was so damn real, I had to make sure you were still here." Sobs wracked my body.

"Shh, I'm right here." He rubbed small circles on my back. "It was just a dream." He kissed my cheek. "Would you like to stay with me for the rest of the night?"

I hesitated slightly before answering, "You wouldn't mind?"

"Of course not." He helped me into the huge bed. "I'll be right back, I'm gonna get the lights."

I nodded. As he shut the door and got the lights it dawned on me that he was only wearing his boxers. "Thanks Bill. It was just so real."

I sighed when I felt the bed sink slightly and his arm rested on my waist. "Would you mind telling me?"

"Ok. I was at my old place in L.A. I ran to open the door and Tony was standing there with a knife. I slammed the door in his face and ran to see you, only to find a note saying you didn't love me, that you'd run off with Jess. Tony got in and was chasing me, that's when I woke up." I shuddered slightly.

"Oh baby. You know I won't leave you. And I'll protect you from Tony, I promise." He pulled me closer into his arms, still rubbing small circles on my back. "Try to sleep April."

"That feels so good." I murmured into his bare chest, fighting to keep my eyes from drifting shut. "I love you Bill."

**XXX**

I woke up to complete warmth around me. My eyes fluttered open and I saw Bill. Lying there, breathing slowly, looking beautiful and peaceful. I slowly traced the lines and angles of his face. His eyes fluttered briefly and he fell asleep again. I brushed some of the black hair away from where it had fallen in front of his face while we slept. "You're gorgeous." I murmured, still tracing his face.

"You're gorgeous too." He smiled. I jumped at his voice.

"I didn't think you were awake." I squeaked.

"Sorry I scared you."

"Sorry I woke you up."

He shook his head. "No, you never. I actually really like the feel of your fingers tracing my face. It's almost soothing."

"Just like those circles you rubbed on my back last night." I snuggled closer to him. "It's too bright in here and it's too early to wake up."

He looked at his phone on the bedside table. "I agree." He reluctantly pulled away and got up to shut the blind. "There, want to go back to sleep?"

"Of course." I yawned and giggled slightly when he pulled me closer. I carefully wrapped my body around his lanky frame. "Night Bill."

**XXX**

"Bill, it's three in the afternoon!" Tom barged into the dark room. "Wake up!" He exclaimed as he pulled up the blind.

"Holy fuck, let us sleep!" The dark-haired boy shouted, burying his face into his pillow.

"Wow." Tom laughed as I tried to hide my face from the bright in Bill's neck hallow. "Get up you two." He jumped on top of us.

"Tom, get the fuck off!" Bill growled.

"Oooh, someone's grouchy! Jost isn't gonna like that." He pretended to scold his younger brother.

"Maybe if you'd helped clean up, instead of sauntering up to you own room, we might have gotten to bed earlier." Bill argued back.

"Will you two shut up? I'm trying to sleep." My voice came out muffled and Bill shivered as my warm breath hit his sensitive skin.

"No, you two need to get up. Cynthia insisted on it. Besides, April, your friends wanted to hang out with you today."

"Fine, I'm up. Now leave." I ordered the guitarist and Bill looked at me with a crazy smile. "Sorry, this is your room. I'll let you do the honors."

Bill stood and dragged his brother to the door. "Leave us alone and don't come back until later!"

I giggled, "I guess we should wake up." He groaned. "Come on Bill." I kissed him and that seemed to help. "Morning." I smiled into the next kiss.

**XXX**

"This is where we grew up." Tom smiled proudly as we drove by Simone's place.

"That's so neat." Karin gave a huge smile and leaned in to listen to Tom explain some key points in their life. It was so obvious she liked him and Tom liked the thought of that.

I rolled my eyes. "Can we go shopping yet?"

"I thought you were tired of shopping." Andreas laughed as I rolled my eyes yet again.

"That was yesterday, besides, we had been shopping for four hours!"

"True, true." He punched Bill's shoulder lightly. "I bet you want to go shopping, don't ya?"

"You know I do." Everyone laughed at this. We all knew he was a huge shop-a-holic.

"And here is where Gustav grew up. And there's the man of the hour!" We heard Tom exclaim and looked out the window. Sure enough, there stood Gustav, playing fetch with a puppy.

"Hey guys, what you up too?" The blond man asked.

"Nothing, taking Bill and April shopping." Tom answered, earning rolled eyes from the drummer.

"Have fun." He waved as we drove away.

"Well he seems friendly." Karin spoke sarcastically.

"He's just shy around new people." Both Bill and I spoke at the same time, defending our friend.

"Yeah, he's really opened up towards us." Jess blushed slightly, not that anyone noticed.

**XXX**

"Bill, you already have two pairs of silver cowboy boots." Tom rolled his eyes. "Can we go to the music store?"

"No, why don't you go look at hats or something?" He asked, intensely interested in the boots he was wearing.

"I've already looked through them twice!" Tom's face turned slightly red. He couldn't stand it when his brother would dawdle for as long as possible.

"Come here Tomi," Karin called. "This hat would look great on you." She pulled out a hat that Tom hadn't seen.

"This is so hot!" His eyes lit up. "I'm gonna get it. Thanks Karin!" He embraced her in a friendly hug, but she still blushed.

"No problem, I guess I just have great taste." She tried to play cool.

"I'd say. Now do you want to help April and I try to drag Bill out of here?"

"Sure thing." We finally got him out of the store.

"Come on, we got to look at your stores, can we please go into the music store?" Tom whined.

"Fine." I laughed. "I'll help you drag Bill." Surprisingly he didn't put up much of a fight.

"What, I got to do my shopping, I figure it's your guy's turn!" He laughed at my gob-smacked expression. "Come on, April, they're waiting."

I quickly followed. I was amazed by the quality of the instruments in the store. There was a range from guitars, to pianos, to xylophones. "This is amazing." I spoke breathlessly.

"I know," Tom stood, drooling over a Gibson that he already had.

"See, this is why I don't often agree with Tomi." Bill sighed, grabbing my hand.

"You like the store?" Andreas asked, sneaking up behind us.

I jumped but Bill just turned around with a smile. "How did you know he was behind us?" I asked in confusion.

"It's just something we developed over the years." The bleached-blond boy told me, and Bill agreed with a nod.

"You two are so weird." I shook my head.

Just then Tom walked up. "I thought Andreas might have walked into the store after some bribing."

"Oh no, not you too." I complained.

"What? What did I do?" He asked, looking at his brother and best friend in confusion.

"Nothing, she's just jealous that we have this connection thing between us." Bill filled him in and Tom smirked.

"I am not!" They all looked at me. "Fine, maybe I am." We all laughed.

"What's so funny?" Sammy asked.

"Oh nothing. April's just jealous of our friendship." Andreas joked.

"Shut up Andi!" I basically screamed at him, causing people to turn and look at us.

"Are you guys done drooling over the instruments yet?" Jess asked with a lazy smirk. "Can we go now?"

"I think that would be a good idea." I agreed with her as I saw a look of recognition in a fan's eyes. "Let's go."

"Tokio Hotel!" The girl screamed as we quickly exited the store.

**XXX**

"Goodbye Sammy." I hugged my best friend. "It sucks that you're leaving."

"I know. But I'm sure Bill and Tom will take good care of you." He hugged me back. "I'll call you when we land."

"Yes you will, and don't worry about what time it would be, I just want to know you land safely."

"Sure thing. Goodbye."

"I'll miss you Jess." I murmured, turning to my other friend.

"I'll miss you too Hon." We swayed through our hug. "You take care, you hear?"

"You too."

"Bye Danny." I couldn't look at him, I simply buried my face into his t-shirt.

"Goodbye April." He murmured into my hair. "We'll talk all the time, I promise."

"Ok." I finally looked at him and I started to cry.

Just then their plane was called. They all looked back regretfully. "It'll be alright April." Bill told me, gently hugging me. "You'll see each other again soon." I only nodded and hugged him back.

**Author's Notes:**

**Hey guys! A longer chappy... and a really quick update... This chappy was in my head the whole time! Hope you liked it! Thnx 4 reviews again... keep em coming! **

**Bill is currently sitting on my couch, watching MTV... jkjk... I don't own the boys of Tokio Hotel... D**

**Becky**


	8. It Won't Be Soon

**It Won't Be Soon...**

"We've got to go to Hamburg to do some recording for the new CD." Bill told me excitedly. "I can't wait to get back in the studio."

"Neither can I. I swore I saw a speck of dust on one of my guitars the other day!" Tom joined in.

"Yeah, and I'm sure you wiped it off and apologized to the guitar over and over again." I giggled.

"You know me to well." He pretended to sigh.

"I do. Maybe it'll be good to be away from you for a while." We joked back and forth.

"I'll miss you. Or do you want to get rid of me too?" Bill looked at me, raising his pierced eyebrow.

"Of course not." I kissed him.

"God." Tom rolled his eyes. "What a change. It used to be you telling us to get a room."

We pulled apart and laughed. "I'll miss you too Tomi." Just then the G's walked in. "I'll miss you guys too!" I gave them all hugs. "How about for our last night together we stay in and watch movies? Like we used to."

"That would be awesome!" Gustav replied happily. I swear, he can be so much like Bill sometimes, it's scary!

"But I wanted to go to the club." Georg whined.

"Fine then, but we're staying here." I stood my ground.

"Oh, I'll stay."

"There's a good hobit." Bill patted his head, causing the basest to get angry.

"Just because I'm not six foot two doesn't mean I'm a hobit!" His face was turning red.

Tom decided to join in at poking fun. "Yeah but being shorter than Gustav and only a few inches taller than April means you are a hobit of a man."

"Hey!" I exclaimed, "I'm not a hobit either!"

"Of course you aren't." Bill placed an arm around me. "I think we should go swimming. Anyone care to join?" We all nodded eagerly. "Last one to the pool is a horrible musician!"

"Hey, no fair!" I called as the guys ran off to get changed. "I have more articles to put on!" Georg turned around and stuck his tongue out as he was half way down the stairs and he tripped. I too that to my advantage. "Sucker!" I called over my shoulder.

As I ran out to the pool I saw Bill and Tom floating on chairs. I jumped in, splashing them both. As Bill opened his mouth to speak we heard muffled shouting. Next came Gustav and Georg, both racing at full speed towards us. Gustav pulled on Georg's hair, causing the older man to fall behind. "Hey, no fair!" He called as the drummer dove perfectly into the water.

Gustav's head surfaced. "Looks like we have a winner, or a loser!" He laughed as Georg tried to dive in like himself, but ended up doing a belly flop. He lifted the brown haired man's hand. "I present you, the most horrible musician!"

The twins and I clapped and Georg rolled his eyes. "I am not."

I splashed him from behind Bill. "Quit pouting." He tried to splash me back but got Bill full in the face.

"Why does everyone keep splashing me?" Bill whined, splashing Georg back.

"What? Are we ruining your hair?" Tom asked with a smirk before turning around and splashing a non-expecting Gustav.

"Hey!" Then it was on. We were all splashing each other when Andreas came to the back.

"Wow, you guys are crazy." The blond stated the obvious, which caused us to all splash his fully clothed body. "Aww," He complained, "You've ruined my shoes!"

"Suck it up princess." Tom spoke from behind him. He whipped around and Tom smirked.

"Please don't?" Andreas pleaded. Tom took the blond boy's unbalanced stance to his advantage and pushed him in. H came up sputtering. "Tomi! You ass hole!" He grabbed the dreaded teen's hat that was sitting at the edge of the pool and dunked it in.

"My hat!" Tom cried. "You just soaked my hat!"

"It's called payback." Andreas stuck his tongue out at his friend.

"It's cruelty!" Tom snatched his hat back. "Go suck dick."

"You would."

My eyes flickered between the two of them. I wasn't sure if I should laugh or break up the fight. Bill caught my hesitation and whispered. "They're like this all the time." We both burst out laughing, causing the two blonds to look our way. "You were doing it again." Bill informed them.

"Oh." With that Tom canon-balled into the water, splashing everyone.

"And to think I came to say a nice, friendly goodbye." The blond rolled his eyes.

"Why?" Georg asked. "You'll be joining us when we go to America and Canada on tour." Gustav was trying to get him to shut up and I stopped splashing Tom.

"Oh." It was my turn to be surprised.

"No baby, it's not like that." Bill made a grab for my hand but I pulled it away. "April. I was going to invite you to come along tonight, when we were alone."

"Seriously?" I asked him quietly.

"Of course." He kissed me. "I love you and wouldn't leave you alone. Especially with that psycho on the loose."

I leaned into his hug. "Sorry for ruining the surprise." A sheepish Georg spoke quietly.

"No problem." I kissed Bill back.

**XXX**

I stood there, waving until I couldn't see the dark van any longer. Slowly I walked back into the house. "It'll be OK, April." Mom tried to comfort me. "He'll be back soon."

I leaned into her. "I know."

"Hey," She brushed back a strand of my hair. "Andreas will be here soon."

"Really?" I smiled when mom nodded. "Yeah!" We both flopped down on the couch and started watching TV.

Forty-five minutes later Andreas let himself in. He snuck into the living room and jumped on top of us. "Hiiii!"

"Andi!" We all laughed. "Get off, you're squishing us!" I shoved him and he tumbled to the floor.

"Hey!" He stuck his bottom lip out. "What was that for?"

"For jumping on us!" I ran a hand through his hair, messing it up.

"April!" He sighed before he saw his reflection in the brass lamp. "I actually don't mind this. Now I see why Bill likes his hair sticking out!" He winked at me.

"Oh shut up."

"OK you two, fight nice." Mom giggled as she stood up. "I'm going out for some groceries. I'll be back soon."

"See ya later. Andi, wanna go swimming?"

"Sure. Except I don't have anything to swim in."

"I'm sure Bill has a pair lying around." I ran up to my boyfriend's room. Ten minutes later I called down the stairs, "Found some!"

Andreas ran up the stairs and grabbed them happily. "It took you long enough!"

"Hey, have you ever tried to find something in Bill's closet? I swear, one wrong turn and you're lost forever!" I giggled. "Now hurry up and get changed.

**XXX**

"April, it's Bill!" Mom called up the stairs.

"Ok, thanks!" I grabbed the phone. "Hi hon!"

"_Hello love. How are you?"_

"Great, how's recording going?"

"_Amazing, I've missed it so much."_

"So you've said." I smiled softly into the phone.

"_Well I've missed you too. I mean, it's been two days!"_

"I know. It's so weird being apart after being together for so long." I sighed. "The house is so quiet without you guys here."

"_I'll bet you actually get a good sleep without Gustav's snores waking up the dead. Ouch!"_ Pause. _"I'm being abused by an irate drummer!"_

You could here the others laughing in the background. "Well maybe it would be smart not to pick on the guy who has more muscle mass than you. Especially when he can be violent!"

Bill laughed, I love the way he laughs. His voice sounded muffled and I knew he was telling Gustav. _"Gussy would like to speak. Oww!"_

"_Hey April. What's this you making fun of me?"_ He chuckled.

"What's this, you beating up my boyfriend?" I laughed too.

"_We'll call it even. Bill's trying to get the phone back so I better go. See you in a week!"_

"Yeah, bye." I sighed inwardly but said in a cheery voice, "Billy, I need to go."

"_Aww, really? I miss you and love you. Please take care and I'll see you soon."_

"Yeah. I love you too. Stay safe Bill, I mean it. Bye." With that I hung up the phone. My shaking hands shoved my cell into my pocket. Running a hand over my face I decided that I needed to eat. "Mom, you want me to make lunch?" I called.

"Sure. I'll be there soon!"

"Ok." With that I started pulling ingredients out of the fridge.

**Author's Notes:**

**I know guys, a fairly short chappy. It probably would've been longer but I was busy this weekend. Aren't you glad I've updated now instead of making u wait? P Hope you're liking the story!**

**I wanted 2 put a bit of a personal note in... I just had the best weekend ever! This is a bit how it went.**

**Friday: School**

**Traveling a few hours with seven other people in a van**

**Reba and Kelly Clarkson concert!! (it was amazing, the person who play Barbara Jean on the Reba show was there doing comedy)**

**Reach the hotel at about 11:30**

**Sleep!**

**Saturday: Start shopping at about 11 am (Parables-lovely store!-, Dollarama!-all the way!-, The mall**

**Went to Movie- Stepbrothers with Will Farrell!**

**Went to Wally-world (Walmart)**

**Sunday: Got up early**

**Went to Hair-show. Got my nose pierced! (It didn't hurt 4 long P)**

**Finally go home... really tired!**

**OK... my schedule this week so ya all know when I may have time...**

**Monday: Drivers Ed- canceled.**

**Tuesday: Volleyball**

**Wednesday: Volleyball/Piano**

**Thursday: Grandparents?**

**Friday: Free... time 2 sleep... possibly movie...**

**Hope ur all liking the story and thnx 4 all the amazing reviews... I'm def getting full off of em! laughs Keep em coming!**

**I do not own the boys of Tokio Hotel though I'm discussing it with my lawyer... jkjk**

**Becky**


	9. Before Long

**A/N: Dedicated 2 my good friend, Karin!**

**...Before Long**

"Two more days." I sighed. Andreas and I were lounging by the pool. The weather was quickly turning cool and we were savoring any sunshine we got.

"Yeah. Then we'll have to share the pool." He sighed and made a face.

"Shut up Andi, this _is_ their pool so technically, we're the ones taking advantage."

"True, true. But it still feels like it's ours when they're gone." He stretched slightly and yawned before checking his phone. "Holy shit, it's already that late? I think I better get going home. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Definitely. Us pool buddies need to stick together." We both laughed. "Goodnight Andreas."

**XXX**

"Umm, hello?" Tom spoke into the phone. "Who is this?"

"Hi Tom, this is Karin, one of April's friends." There was a slight pause.

"Oh! Hi! How are you?"

"Great and you?" She held her breath.

"I'm doing good. I hope you don't mind me asking, but how did you get my number?" He sounded almost confused.

"Oh," Karin blushed, even though he couldn't see her. "Andreas actually gave it to me when he answered your home phone the other day. I actually just got the nerve to call you." A darker blush.

"Well, remind me to thank him." Tom knew she would blush while he flirted over the phone. "So what have you been up to lately?"

"Not much. I've actually been taking some courses at the University." He heard a door slam. "And that would be my room mate."

"Is she mad or something?"

"No, she always does that. It's her 'big entrance'." There was a laugh and someone said, 'Damn rights'.

"Well I hate to cut this short, but the guys want to go out. I'll talk to you later." He quickly got her cell number before leaving the small room.

**XXX**

"Well you've been busy." Andreas laughed as he walked into the kitchen. There he found mom and I, up to our elbows in flour. "Mmm, chocolate chip cookies!" He grabbed one and placed it in his mouth. "They're so soft and melty!"

He gave a content sigh. "Andi, leave them alone. We'll eat some later but the rest are for the boys when they return tomorrow."

"So what's on the agenda for today?" Mom asked, putting away some squares.

I shrugged. "What did you have in mind Andi?"

"Maybe a movie day, considering how cold it is out." I nodded eagerly. "Want to rent them or go to the cinema?"

"Let's rent a bunch!" I exclaimed.

"I guess that's what we're doing." He smiled and walked out the door with me following close behind like a little dog.

"See you later!" We drove to the nearest movie store. "Which ones should we get?" I asked, amazed at the hundreds of different movies on the shelf.

"I was thinking we should each pick three."

I grinned and nodded. "Ready, set, go!" Andreas laughed at the irony of the words I had just spoken before running off. I started scanning the covers before one caught my eye.

**XXX**

"What the hell were you smoking when you picked this movie out?" I asked through my laughter.

"Whatever theat stuff in Bill's room was." He replied with a straight face. He then burst into laughter.

"What. The. Fuck?" I gasped out as Will Farrell rubbed his balls on the set of drums. I laughed even harder and somehow managed to get out, "Can you, imagine." Breathe. "What, Gustav," Another breathe. "Would say if. You. Did. That!"

Andi's jaw dropped before he squeaked out. "He'd murder me!"

I finally regained my breath. "Tom would love this movie."

We were on our fifth movie. It was _The Notebook_ and my third choice. I had fallen asleep, leaning on Andreas. _Man, she's beautiful._ The blond boy thought, felling himself get excited. _What's wrong with me? This is Bill's, my best friend's, girl!_ He sighed and continued watching the movie, not wanting to move in case I woke up. The longer I slept though, the harder he got. "Aw fuck it!" He spoke quietly before lowering his lips to my slightly parted ones.

My eyes fluttered slightly before I fell back to sleep. He let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. Slowly he got up, shaking his head. _I need to get out of here._ "Goodnight April." He murmured, brushing his lips over my forehead.

**XXX**

"Bill!" I screamed, throwing my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. "I missed you." We shared a passionate kiss.

"You have no idea how much I missed you too." His back hit a wall, supporting us from staggering.

"Hi April." Georg spoke sarcastically as he walked by.

Tom walked by shortly after. "Don't worry about him. He's just jealous cause he can't get any." Georg punched him.

"Dude! Don't tell her that!" We all laughed as Tom walked in holding his arm.

"Ohmigod! Chocolate chip cookies!" We heard Gustav call from the direction of the kitchen. The guys ran to see and he spoke again, this time in a stage whisper. "Correction, they're _mint_ chocolate chip!"

"Man, you need to grow up!" Tom laughed, despite his mouthful of cookie.

"Hey guys!" Mom gave them all hugs. "How was the recording?"

"Great! Except they didn't like the vocals on the one song so we had to do it over and over again." Bill rolled his eyes. "Thank you so much for all of this!" He placed and arm around me. "Thank you too."

"It was no problem. I can't imagine what it'll be like when you're all gone on tour." She sighed. "I guess it'll be some good alone time." Smiles were exchanged.

"We'll call. Besides, it's not for another month." I hugged mom, trying to reassure her.

"I guess. Let's have some fun while we're all together!" She clapped her hands in a Bill-like way.

"OK mom." We all ran to the living room to pick out movies.

**XXX**

"Goodbye boys." Simone hugged her twins with a watery smile. "I'll miss you so much. You better call me more than you did the last time you went on tour."

"Don't worry, I'm sure April will make us call you." Tom laughed, still hugging his mom.

"Darn right I will. You don't want to have to put your mom in a psych ward when you get back, now would you?" I giggled too.

"You better not land me in one either April." Mom tried to keep her composure.

"Of course not, you know _I'd_ be bonkers if we didn't talk." We embraced in a tight hug. "I'll mis you mommy."

"I'll miss you too darling. You have fun and take care, you hear?" She held me at arms length.

"I will. You take care too." I hugged her again while the boys loaded into the dark van. "Love you mom." I threw a wave over my shoulder and kept waving until I could no longer see her.

"You haven't spent much time away from your mom, have you?" Bill asked quietly. I shook my head.. "Well I guess it's time you party without her here to bother you."

I gave him a smiled before turning and watching the scenery pass by with great speed.

**XXX**

"Do you realize that this is the first time we've played in Saskatchewan?" Georg asked, looking at a blond that passed by on the street. "And the girls seem a lot hotter here." He pulled at the collar of his shirt to be funny.

"Oh grow up Georg!" Gustav smacked his head lightly.

"You know it's the truth." Tom agreed with a smirk and his trademark move of playing with his lip-ring.

"This is the first time I've been in Canada." I told them, amazed at the flat ground of the prairies. "It's gorgeous here."

"That, it is." Bill murmured before returning to his humming.

"Look at that, you can see a few miles down the road! And there's the city over there!" Tom pointed excitedly. "It's so beautiful."

My breath hitched when I followed his line of sight. "I already never want to leave."

Andreas looked at me briefly before turning back to look out the window. He'd been a stranger lately and didn't talk much. "Hey Andi," Bill caught the blond's attention. "How would you like to live here?"

He took a deep breath before turning to face the two of us. "I think it would be a hell of a lot easier than lugging guitars and drums all day." He laughed to signal joking. "I wouldn't mind it. It might get a little to quiet for my liking from what I've heard."

"Yeah. I totally agree." Tom nodded.

"We're almost there boys, April." Saki poked his head in to the back of the bus where we were all sitting.

"Yeah. It's gorgeous isn't it?" Gustav asked, imitating me. I threw a pillow at his head and made contact. "Hey!"

"Hay is for horses." I retorted, sticking out my tongue.

Saki just rolled his eyes. "Be ready." He looked directly at Bill when he said this.

"Hey," Bill held up his hands. "I am ready!"

"I guess there's a first time for everything." I joked, wrapping my arms around his thing waist while trying not to get poked in the eye from his sharp hair. "I'm so excited."

He nodded in agreement. "I think you'll love it."

**XXX**

We'd been on the road for three weeks and I was actually starting to get tired of my boyfriend and his best friend. I closed myself off from everyone else by stowing away to my bunk. I turned on the Ipod I had received on my birthday. I don't know why but as I laid down, a tear slid down my cheek, dropping off the side of my face. After that I couldn't stop crying.

_What's wrong with me?_ I thought, curling up into a ball. _I am on tour with the guys of my dreams. Hell, I'm dating the lead singer. Why do I feel like shit?_

I woke up and listened. I didn't hear anything and figured either the boys were out at a stop or else it was night. I looked at the clock on my Ipod, twelve o'clock. Slowly I made my way out and into the little makeshift kitchen of the bus. I opened up the mini fridge and started shifting things around to find something to satisfy my growling stomach. "April," A soft voice spoke.

"Oh, hey Andi. What are you still doing up?" I pulled out a Red Bull while trying to calm my startled heart.

"I heard you get up. I need to talk to you about something." He looked really guilty, the way he held himself and didn't make eye contact.

"Sure. Let's sit." We sat across from each other. "So, what's up?"

"Umm, you know when we were watching movies that one night?" I nodded. "Well I kinda did something that I'm not proud of while you were asleep." He hung his head.

"Oh come on Andreas, we're friends and it couldn't be that bad." I reached for his hand but he pulled it away.

"I wanted to admit to you what happened before I tell Bill." His pale skin looked like it was tinged with green in the lighting. "I kissed you while you were asleep. I kissed you more than once and I'm not proud." I pulled away as if he had slapped me. "Please April, don't be mad." He begged.

"You did this while I was asleep?" I was standing now. "How could you Andi? I trusted you. You were my best friend over in Germany, how could you?" He wouldn't even look at me. "I'm going to bed." With that I took my drink and headed for my bunk. I heard a muffled sob as I walked into the darkness.

**XXX**

"Hi Sam, it's April." I paused for the excited greeting. "How are you?"

"Great and you?" You could _hear_ his grin.

"Awesome. I'm actually on tour with the boys." I gave him some time for what I said to register in his mind.

"Oh cool." Pause, "Wait, that means you're in L.A. again! What the hell April? Why didn't you tell me before?!"

I laughed slightly. "Open your door goofball." The door flung open and I waved, hanging up my phone. "Sam, Dan!" I was embraced in a warm hug. "How are you guys?"

"Great! I can't believe you didn't tell us you were coming back!" They both looked at me like I was an alien.

"Come inside." Dan pulled me in, looking down the hallway to make sure we didn't interrupt anyone.

"Oh my god, April!" Jess flung herself up from the couch, ripping out her headphones in the process. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"What do you think I'm doing here?" I asked, hugging her back.

"This is so great!" She jumped up and down. "We're going out tonight." She declared.

"Umm, I actually have to be at the guy's concert." I smiled sadly at them and their faces fell. "But the boys did say your welcome back stage." I pulled out four passes. "Tom says Karin's supposed to come too!" They all cheered.

"Thank you so much!"

"No problem, thank the guys. I hate to leave but Tobi is waiting downstairs so I better go. I'll see you tonight!" I hugged them all one last time before heading towards the stairs.

**Author's notes:**

**Hey guys, a quicker update! Yea!! Hope you're liking the story so far. Let me know ur thoughts on it! I really enjoy hearing what u think. I actually have a volleyball tourny 2morrow... so I won't have time 2 write considering I get 2 see my friend from this summer... cheers I'll try 2 update soon!**

**I'm gonna add a new section:**

**My pet peeves (things that make me tick :-)**

**1) People who call me emo... or gay... cough Conner cough P**

**I do not own the boys of Tokio Hotel, my lawyer said I couldn't until I'm older :P jkjk**

**Thnx again evry1...**

**Becky**


	10. Back Home

**Back Home**

"Hey Karin." Tom embraced my friend in a hug. "How are you?" He smirked.

"Great. I can't believe you invited me!" She smiled up at him.

"Why wouldn't I? We seemed to click back in Germany. We could be good friends and I wanted to see your hot ass again." 

"Shut up Tomi," Bill smacked the back of his head. "Seriously, you can be such a perv." I giggled and told the others what my boyfriend had said.

"It's great to see everyone again." I leaned into his tall frame. "I've missed America so much."

"L.A. hasn't been the same without you hear to hit up the parties with us." Sam winked. "And we can't seem to find a replacement for you."

"Quit bugging her Sammy." Danny whined, leaning his head on his boyfriend's shoulder.

"Ok. For you." Sam kissed him.

"I hate to break this up, but can we go to the party now?" Georg poked his head into the group of us.

I laughed. "Sure, let's go!"

"Jost," Tom called over his shoulder. "We're going now. Bring your ass and your hot girlfriend of the month and hurry!"

"L.A., here we come!" Georg laughed as we walked towards the doors.

Bill leaned in slightly and spoke into my ear, "Careful of the paparazzi and fan-girls." Just then I heard the slightly muffled cheers.

"Here we go." Saki's deep voice stated, opening the door to flashing lights.

**XXX**

"Gussy, grab another drink!" Georg laughed, slopping his seventh beer.

"Aye, got one!" He giggled, tripping slightly as he walked towards his brown-haired friend. "I absolutely love this place!" He stopped to look at a girl's ass as she walked by.

"I call her!" They spoke at the same time, both taking off to run after the blond.

"Hi," Gustav reached her first. "You are gorgeous. Wanna dance?"

She looked at him with a smile when Georg spoke up. "Are you a library book, cause you've got FINE written all over you."

She gave him a funny look and turned to the blond. "Sure, I'll dance."

"You douche!" Georg called to his retreating back. He turned and flipped him the bird good-naturedly before grinding with the girl.

**XXX**

"What you doing?" Karin shouted over the loud music.

"Going to grab another beer. You want one?" He replied. She nodded, "Wanna come with?"

"Sure." Tom offered his hand which she gladly took. They leaned against the bar. "So, how's the tour going?"

"Really, it's crazy. The fans here in North America are just so awesome." His voice drifted as the drinks sailed towards them. "You're pretty, you know that?"

"I've been told before." They smirked at each other.

"I was thinking," Tom looked slightly nervous. "How about we hook up? Nothing serious or anything, but to liven up life a bit."

Karin laughed slightly. "You read my mind." With that they walked towards the door. "My house or your hotel room?"

"Hotel room, for sure." He nodded towards Saki, signaling he was heading to the hotel. Saki just rolled his eyes. "Let's go."

**XXX**

"Was that just Tom and Karin?" I asked Bill as we walked in the door after a smoke.

"Ja. I think so."

I threw a look over my shoulder and saw that Tobi was still following us. "We should go dance, maybe we can lose the follow in the throng of people." Bill nodded enthusiastically before we headed to the middle of the dance floor.

A few danced later we went and found Georg sitting alone. We sat our sweaty bodies on some bar stools. "How's she hanging Mr. Hobbit?" Bill asked.

"Fuck, Billa, don't call me that." He rolled his eyes before returning to a glare.

I followed his line of site and my eyes landed on Gustav, dancing with some bimbo blond. "Stole your girl again?" He nodded, his brown hair bobbing. "Man, you gotta learn, the blonds are his type and he will usually get them instead of you." I patted his shoulder kindly. "There'll be more, don't worry."

Just as I finished speaking a red-head walked up. "Umm, hi. Are you the guys of Tokio Hotel?"

Georg and Bill both looked at each other before nodding. Bill spoke up. "Ja, we are. Can we do anything for you?"

"Oh no thanks, I was just wondering. I'm actually a fan but y'know, I don't want to be a crazed person. If it wouldn't be to much to ask though." She turned to Georg. "Would you like to dance?"

I gently shoved him as he stood up, dumbstruck. None of us expected that. "Of course." It was almost frightening how deep his voice was.

"Well looks like we got rid of another one." I sighed, leaning myself into Bill's chest. "I love you."

Gustav walked up with his new friend and we both groaned. "Hey, you think we could order a drink and leave without paying?" He asked and you could tell he was drunk. Otherwise he wouldn't be this loud.

"Probably dip-shit. It's an open bar." I rolled my eyes. "I don't want to be a party pooper Bill. But can we please leave? I'm so wiped."

"Of course. Were are your friends?"

We walked over to the other bar. Sure enough, there sat Jess with both Sam and Dan. "What's wrong hon?" I asked my friend worredly. She looked so sad.

She flashed a quick look at Bill and spoke hastily while wiping at her eyes. "It's nothing."

"Hon, we both know it's not nothing."

"Fine. I'm jealous OK? Fucking jealous of that blond girl who's hanging all over Gustav." A dry sob escaped beyond her control.

Bill stepped in. "Don't be. Knowing him the girl will be gone before he even leaves here. I mean, he's drunk."

She smiled at him. "Thanks for trying to cheer me up. I think I'm gonna go home." Sammy and Dan went to stand up. "No, you guys stay here and party, I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you. Be careful." I hugged her before speaking so only the two of us knew what was said to this day. "Just wait it out and he'll come to you." I waved one last time before turning back to the boys. "I think Bill and I are gonna go back too. See you guys later." I grabbed my boyfriends hand.

"Later!" They called to our retreating backs.

**XXX**

"What are you doing here?" A drunk Gustav asked, flipping on his hotel room lights.

Jess knew quite a bit of German, being the one who was interested in Tokio Hotel first. "I'm here to confront you."

The blond seemed to find this highly amusing. "You have a funny accent!" He flopped on the bed.

"Gustav, I know you're drunk, but could you listen for one minute?" She rubbed her throbbing temples.

"Ja, go for it." He giggled in a very unman-like fashion before fully shutting up.

"I like you." He cracked one eye open to look at her solemn face. "Yeah. I got jealous tonight and wanted to admit to you my feelings." He just stared at her with a look of wonder on his face. "Look, could you just kiss me or else kick me out?"

He stood up. "I like you too." He pressed his lips to hers softly. "Thank you for coming out with it."

"Thank god. Do you know how hard that was?"

He shook his head. "Would you like to stay the night?" She nodded. "Crawl in."

**XXX**

Karin cracked open an eye. She quickly flinched as the bright sunlight hit her eyes. Tom jumped, startled, flinging himself upright and looking around. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it was just bright out. Did I wake you?"

He shook his head. Whether he was saying no or trying to wake up, she couldn't tell. "I forgot you were still here." He spoke with a blush.

"I had fun last night." She sat up too and the sheet fell to her waist.

"Oh fuck." Tom grew hard.

"Tomi, wanna have some fun?" Karin asked in a sultry voice. She leaned in and kissed him, brushing her breast against his arm. He shivered slightly.

"Oh fuck me," He groaned as she touched his fire.

"Ok." She murmured into his lips.

**XXX**

"Let's go to the amusement park!" Bill said excitedly, waking me up.

"What?" I opened one eye to look at him.

"We're going to the amusement park! You gotta get up and ready!" He jumped on top of me.

"Bill." I wined. "You're heavy." I tried to shove him off and my hands slipped. He groaned. "Bill." I spoke in a whisper. "I'm not ready."

I shook my head softly as he lifted off of me slightly. "I love you April. Let's go." Slowly I got up and dressed.

**Author's Notes:**

**Hey guys! This is a nice chappy I think... What bout u? I wanted 2 add some fun times in here... I hope it was written all right. We didn't win our tourny, hell, we only got 4****th**** or 5****th**** . We played really well tho and only lost 2 points in a the third game of best out of three. **

**My pet peeves (things that make me tick. :-)**

**2) back stabbers, those of u who know me know who I'm talking about...**

**Please Read and Review! Thnx 2 all of ya who have... I seriously can't sleep for days after I get knew ones. )**

**Thnx again.**

**Becky**


	11. Fuck Me! All or Nothing

**Fuck Me!** **(All or Nothing)**

"Let's go on the roller coaster!" I grabbed Bill's hand, trying to drag him towards the huge piece of metal.

"No way!" He dug his feet into the ground. "That would ruin my hair!"

"Oh boo hoo. It was your idea to come here in the first place. Please Billy?" I pretended to pout.

"Ok." He gave in, placing a kiss on my lips. "You look so cute when you do that." We went and stood in line. "I don't know if I can do this." Bill looked scared as we got closer to the front of the line.

"You can. Trust me. Isn't that what you've always told me?" He sighed. "I'm so excited! I haven't been on a roller coaster this big since I went to Disney World!" I grabbed his hand.

"Yeah. I guess I should give it all or nothing, right?" He took a deep breath as we sat down and got buckled in. The ride started. We reached the belt. _Cla-clunk, cla-clunk, cla-clunk_. We reached the top and started going down. The look on Bill's face was priceless and he gripped onto the safety bar, as if it would somehow stop the ride. We went over the first loop. "Fuck me!" Bill screamed at the top of his lungs.

I laughed. "You wish!" I shouted back as we rounded the next loop.

All to fast the ride came to a stop. "Never again." He swore, shaking his head. "I will never do that again!" He looked a little green.

"Bill, are you OK?" I tried not to laugh.

"Uh, yeah. I'll be fine." He swallowed and I shook my head.

"Thanks again love."

We walked hand in hand through the park. We walked into the house of mirrors. Bad idea considering Bill saw his reflection. "Oh my god! Why didn't you tell me my hair was so messy?" He asked me, trying to fix his hair.

"I thought it was fine. I like it when it's not so perfect. It's less stress on me." I avoided his eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"You are perfect almost every time I see you. When we go out, you have to be perfect. I can't be perfect and it's just so frustrating some days." I sighed. "Nevermind."

"I'm sorry. I never realized." Bill hugged me. "You are perfect. And beyond perfect to me."

**XXX**

**Andreas POV (You all know I haven't switched POV's much in this story but I found I could right this next scene way better if I did. Enjoy)**

"Bill?" I asked my best friend quietly through the door. "Can I come in?"

"Ja, I'll be right there." The door swung open. "Hey Andi, what's up?"

"Umm," I fidgeted and he knew I was about to confess something big. That was the thing about being friends for so long, they knew what your every move meant. "Bill, I need to tell you something that happened while you guys were on tour in Europe."

He looked at me. "Want to sit?"

I nodded. "I'm sorry. I kissed April one night."

"You little fucker!" He stood up angrily. I cowered slightly. "How could you? You're my best friend! I trusted you to take care of her for me and you go around kissing her!" I tried to tell him she was asleep but he was pissed and wouldn't let me speak. "I can't believe it Andreas. Get. The. Fuck. Out." I opened my mouth once again. "NOW!" He screamed, starting to throw stuff.

"I'm sorry!" I yelled through the door after he slammed it in my face.

**XXX**

**(Back to April's POV)**

"Bill," I knocked softly on the door. "Billy, are you in there?" I got no answer so I walked down to Tom's room and knocked.

"Hey April. What's up?" Tom asked, smiling.

"You have a key to your brother's right?"

He nodded. "Yeah, Bill's always losing his."

"Could I borrow it. He's not answering his door or his phone."

Tom looked at me briefly before running off to get it. "Here you go. Call me if something's up, OK?"

"Definitely. Thanks Tom." He nodded as I walked back to his brothers room and let myself in. "Bill?" I whispered. It was pitch black in his room. I turned on a light and saw him asleep on his bed. I grinned, laying down next to him. "Bill." I kissed his cheek. "Wake up."

His eyes opened at lightening speed and he sat up. "What are you doing here? How did you get in?"

"I borrowed your brother's card." I winked at him.

"Get out." He glared at me. "Please, just leave."

"What?" I asked, confused.

"It's not that hard to understand. Get the fuck out." He pointed to the door, glowering.

"Bill?" I had no idea why he was acting like this. "What's wrong?" Tears threatened to fall.

"You know damn well. I can't believe you never told me." He shouted. "Please just get out."

I backed out of the room, trying unsuccessfully not to cry. "You're fucked up Bill. I thought you loved me?" I screamed before turning and running. He just watched me with now sad eyes.

I heard a door slam and another one open. I was aware of someone following me but I didn't want to know who. I went to the little coffee shop around the corner on the block. "Can I get you something?" The waitress asked kindly.

"A black coffee please." She walked away and I realized I had no money on me. "Oh fuck."

"Forgot your money again?" Jess asked kindly as she sat down beside me. I nodded, trying to wipe at my smudged makeup. "I heard you and Bill yelling." She spoke softly. "Want to talk about it?"

The waitress brought two coffees and Jess thanked her. "I don't know what I did." I spoke to my steaming cup of heaven. "Did you see anyone with him at all these last few hours?" I asked, hoping she wouldn't say what she did.

"Yeah, actually. Him and Andreas had a blowout earlier. Andi kept saying he was sorry." She shook her head. "Gustav said they do that occasionally."

"This would be more serious." I spoke barely above whisper."You know when Andi and I hung out while the guys were gone?" She nodded. "We were watching movies one night. I fell asleep. Andreas told me the other day he kissed me while I was sleeping." I started to cry again. "I think he told Bill and Bill thinks I kissed him back."

"Oh honey." She hugged me. "Don't be mad and Andi, please. I think he was trying to make it all better. But you know how Bill gets when he's angry." She stroked my hair like she had seen my mom do whenever I had broken up with other boyfriends. "It'll be OK."

**XXX**

"He's been drinking all afternoon." Tom confided in Karin. "I don't know what's wrong with him but I think it has something to do with April because Gustav said Jess went running after her when she left Bill's room. He said you could hear the two of them arguing."

Karin wrapped her arms around her boy toy. "I'm sure they'll work it out. At least I hope they do. April's fragile, we can't have her going back to drugs." She sighed.

Tom raised an eyebrow. "She got into drugs when she was twelve I think it was. Her dad had just died and she had been raped by her then fifteen year old boyfriend."

"Are you serious?" He looked dumbfounded.

"Please don't tell anyone Tomi. Not even Bill. April has to tell him in her own time." She begged.

"Of course. I just hope they work it out." They sat in silence, watching the TV screen flicker.

**XXX**

"Wha-?" I mumbled, reaching for my phone. "Who the hell could be calling at this hour?" But I knew who it was. Only Bill had _When You're Gone_ playing when he called. "Hello?"

"Hi April." He slurred. I could almost smell the alcohol and cigarets on his breathe.

"What do you want Bill?" I sighed, praying that he would forget about it and hang up. Or better yet, pass out.

"I need to tell you." He hiccuped. "I think we were a mistake. I can't do this."

"Fine." I had no tears left to cry and no strength to argue. "Don't call, begging me to take you back tomorrow when you're sober." I hung up and turned off my phone. I didn't sleep at all that night.

**Author's Notes:**

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait on this chappy... I know its shorter but as I always say. I figure it's better 2 post shorter than to make you wait longer. Besides, I thought this was a great place to end... I'm evil... aren't i? cackles ;-**

**Oh, last time I told you we had gotten 4****th**** or 5****th****. I was told we had gotten 3****rd****! cheers for the team This was our cheer we made up btw: **

**B-E-A-R-S, bears, bears, bears! Rawer! **

**great eh? Lol.**

**My pet Peeves (things that make me tick!)**

**3)People who say like after every second word. (I vowed I wouldn't mention any names!)**

**Read and Review PLZ! Thnx again 2 all of ya who have. I know I always shout out 2 her but thnx 2**_** lovepie123**_** who always reviews! Also thnx 2 **_**XoEmoChickXo**_**, **_**Tanisha**_**, My girl **_**Lisa**_**, **_**TextBooksAreEVIL**_**, **_**Nicole**_**, and **_**SparklePlenty.**_

**Becky**


	12. Don't Call Me Baby, Anymore

**Don't Call Me Baby, Anymore**

"April," Tom called through the door. "Can we come in?" I never answered and I heard the door open anyway. I forgot to lock the door.

"Honey." I felt the bed dip on either side of me. "Please open your eyes. We need to talk to you."

"I don't wanna." I mumbled from underneath the covers.

Tom pulled them back and I felt his callused hands pull me into a sitting position. "I'm worried about Bill." He spoke in a deathly quiet voice. I looked at him. "He's drinking himself silly. Do you know why?"

I tried not to cry but my body shook anyway. "We had a fight."

Tom smiled sadly. "About what, if you don't mind telling us."

"About the time Andi kissed me." Tom looked shocked for a second. I nodded. "Yeah. He kissed me one night when I was asleep. He actually just told me about it a little while ago." I was crying openly now.

"Shh love." Karin stroked my hair as so many people had done so already. "Everything will work out."

"Umm, that's the thing. He called me last night." They both looked at me with questioning eyes. "He told me we were a mistake. He broke up with me."

Tom rocked me back and forth. I clung to his over big shirt. He started singing, surprising both Karin and I.

Das Fenster öffnet sich nicht mehr

Hier drin ist es voll von dir und leer

Und vor mir geht die letzte Kerze aus

Ich warte schon ne

Ewigkeit Endlich ist es jetzt soweit

Da draußen ziehn die schwarzen Wolken auf

The boy had a very beautiful voice, not near as feminine as his brother's. Karin and I stared at him and he continued singing.

Ich muss durch den Monsun

Hinter die Welt, ans Ende der Zeit

Bis kein Regen mehr fällt

Gegen den Sturm, am Abgrund entlang

Und wenn ich nicht mehr kann, denk ich daran

Irgendwann laufen wir zusamm'

Durch den Monsun, dann wird alles gut

He stopped and whispered in my ear. "He'll realize what an ass he is soon."

I shook my head. "I'm not staying on tour with you guys. I'm going to stay here at Jess' once you leave." The rocking stopped. "I'm sorry Tomi but I can't be in a bus with both Bill and Andreas."

He hugged me tight. "I'll miss you. Will you be going back to our place though?"

"Seriously, I'm not sure. Maybe for a little while before I find my own place in Germany."

"You're welcome to stay at my place anytime you need to, too." Karin gave a small smile. "Come Tomi, we should give her some time alone."

"See you later April. Please take care of yourself." I hugged him one last time before they walked away.

**XXX**

Slowly I shut the door and followed Saki down to the lobby.

"Where's April going?" Bill asked his brother nervously.

"She's leaving Bill." Tom just rolled his eyes at his brothers immaturity. "You fucked up dude."

Bill ran after us. There were a bunch of screaming fans as we walked out of the lobby. I could hear feet pounding behind us. "April!" The unmistakable voice of Bill shouted. "Please April, don't go!" I climbed into the back of the dark vehicle as Saki just shook his head at the dark-haired young man. Bill knocked on the window. "April."

I looked out at him. "Goodbye Bill." I murmured as the vehicle slowly pulled away from his raised hand. The last thing I saw was Tobi trying to fend off the crazed fan girls and I cried once again.

Saki looked at me through the rear-view mirror. "He realizes what he's done. I'm sorry on his behalf."

I gave the body guard a half-smile. "Thanks Saki." We drove in silence to Jess' apartment.

**XXX**

"Jess?" I rang the doorbell once again. "Are you gonna answer the friggen door today or are you gonna wait for Christmas?"

"Hold on!" The deep German voice rang out. I shook my head.

"Hi Gustav." I giggled when I saw his disheveled appearance. "You two forgot I was gonna be here, didn't you?"

He gave a sheepish smile as Jess walked up. "Hey girl! How are you?"

"Stop acting like my mother please?" We bot h laughed. "I'm alright. Bill tried to get me to stay." I played it off as nothing.

"Seriously? What did you do?" She looked very interested.

"Yeah. I ignored him and climbed into the car. He got mobbed by some fans last I saw."

Gustav shook his head. "What a dumb-ass."

"You spoke my mind." She planted a small kiss on his cheek.

"Well I better go fraternize with him and the guys. See you later." He straightened his clothes and grabbed his cap. "I hope to see you soon."

"Ditto." I hugged him before he turned to my friend. I grabbed my bags and left the smacking sound to go put my stuff in Jess' room. I flopped on her bed. How many time had I passed out here during those tough few months before we moved? I couldn't even remember.

"What you thinking about?" She sauntered in and flopped down ungracefully beside me.

"The little while before I moved." She made a face, making me laugh. "And all the great parties we've hit up over our time."

"That's better! Want some popcorn?"

I contemplated the question for a while. "You have any chocolate?"

A grin spread across her fair skin. "We should make chocolate covered popcorn!"

"Yes! You're bloody brilliant!" I jumped up and made a dash for the kitchen. I started humming.

Stop trying,

Don't you see the look in my eyes.

Stop trying,

Can't you see you've run out of time.

Jess looked at me before grinning and joining in.

Don't call my number,

Don't come on over.

Don't call me baby,

Anymore.

"So you still love singing then? That never changed?" Jess asked, licking some chocolate off of her fingers.

"Nope. You can't change that about me no matter how hard you try?"

"Did you ever tell Bill?" She whispered, almost nervous to ask.

I shook my head. "Surprisingly, no. I guess it never came up." Just then her phone went off. _And we'll sing, till the stardust. Falls around us..._ The music faded as she answered.

"Hello?" Pause. "Oh hi Bill. How are you?" Another pause. She looked at me and I knew what she was asking. I shook my head. "Sorry, she's not here at the moment. I'll tell her." There was a long pause. "Bill, I'm not promising anything. She may not call you back."

I sighed. _When was he gonna give up?_ "What did he want?"

"He wanted me to ask you if you'd meet him or at least call him. He sounded like he might actually want to ask you about it."

"Well that's his own fault now isn't it? He had the chance and he just yelled at me." I felt the lump swelling in my throat again but I had already cried myself dry. "If he calls again just tell him I don't feel like talking yet."

"Sure thing hon." We went and watched movies for the rest of the day.

**XXX**

"Bill," Andreas knocked at the door. "Please. I need to tell you something that you never let me before."

The door creaked open. "How else would you like to ruin my life there Andreas?" The dark-haired man towered over his former best friend.

Andreas cowered. "She didn't kiss me back. She was asleep and didn't know it even happened until I told her last week."

Bill looked at him with questioning eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Exactly what I said. She was sleeping. She never took part in the kiss." He blushed. Bill glowered.

"You mean I fucked up even worse?" He ran a hand through his already crazy and knotted hair. "Shit."

He went and sat on the couch and the blond followed him. "I'm sorry Bill. I really am. I tried to tell you but you wouldn't listen."

He nodded. "I know. I'm sorry about that. I'm still pissed off at you but thanks for telling me I've ruined my relationship with April worse than I thought."

"No problem." Andreas patted his back in sympathy. "But seriously dude. You should try and work it out with her." Just then his phone went off. It was a text from Tom.

_Has Andi talked to you yet? If he hasn't I'm gonna kick his ass. Hope you realized what an ass you are._

_Tom_

Bill smiled slightly to himself. Tomi could never change.

_Yeah. To both. I have to get her back Tomi. _

_Bill_

Slowly he looked back to his friend. This was one hell of a problem to solve.

**Author's Notes:**

**yeah! Another chappy! I need some input tho... who thinks they should get back 2gether and who thinks otherwise? I'd luv 2 know ur thoughts... and if not many ppl give their opinions I'll go my own way:P**

**Thnx 2 all of ya who have reviewed again! HUGGLZ i luv u 4eva!**

**Hope u all had a great long weekend!**

**My pet Peeves (things that make me tick!)**

**4) people tellin me im not doing my math rite... even though we get the same answers! (I don't really like my math teacher... 2 bad he happens 2 b my volleyball coach so i have 2 b nice or else i won't get 2 play!)**

**Thnx again... don't 4get 2 get some input in!**

**Becky**


	13. Fireflies

**Fireflies**

After two weeks I finally called my mom, who had been leaving frantic messages on my phone. "Hi mom, how are you?"

"Oh my god. April! Why haven't you been answering my phone calls?"

"I'm sorry mum. It's been a hard couple weeks." I craved to hug her. "I miss you mommy."

"It's ok baby. Come for a visit before the guys come back please? You can go back to the states for a while if you want later." I could here the despiration in her voice.

"Sure. When do you want me to come. I could probably catch a flight tomorrow."

"Please try. Call me when you're about to board." I was excited now.

"I will. See you soon mom. Love you."

"I love you too darling."

"Was that your mom?" Jess asked, groaning as her phone went off again. "He won't leave me alone!"

"Sorry." I shrugged. "Who knew he'd go to this extreme. And yeah, I'm gonna go visit her for a while before the guys are done touring. Would it be alright if I came back here though?"

"Of course!" She hugged me. "I'll miss you so much."

"Thank you for taking me in darling." I went to the room and started to pack.

**XXX**

"I'm going for a walk!" I shouted, heading out the door. I walked into the park. _Why do I still miss Bill?_ I wondered. _Am I that desperate?_ _Of course not._ I shook my head, sitting down on a bench.

A cool summer night,

Was spent watching the fireflies.

Dance in the light of the moon.

Who would've guessed,

That what we thought was real,

Was so fragile and ended so soon.

A stray tear fell, surprising me. I looked up at the stars and thought about where the guys would be right now.

I miss what we had together,

We promised each other forever.

Was it a long time ago?

I don't even know,

I barely recognize the places,

That we used to go.

I've lost track of time.

It seems like just yesterday,

But you're slipping away,

You're slipping away.

Gingerly I fingered the neckolace he had given me before they left to tour Europe. I took it off and placed it in my pocket. The rest of my stuff from him was still on their bus.

Well I've reminised,

And recollected all the thoughts of you,

And placed them in a box,

Under my bed.

But nothing I can do,

And nothing anyone can say,

Can erase the memories in my head.

You're the vision that won't go away.

Why won't you stay?

Why won't you stay?

I bolted and took off running. Memories of the two of us flashed before my eyes. At the concert, the first night I met them. The first kiss Bill and I shared.

Was it a long time ago,

I don't even know.

I don't recognize the places,

That we used to go.

I've lost track of time,

It seems like just yesterday,

But you're slipping away. Oh

You're slipping awaaayyyy, oh.

Da-da-dada

Da-da-dada-dadada

Da-dadada

Was it a long time ago,

I don't even know.

Can't recognize the places,

That we used to go.

I've lost track of time,

It seems like JUST yesterday,

But you're slipping away, oh.

You're slipping away, oh-oh-oh.

You're slipping,

Away.

I passed the appartment building, the small grocers, and the café Bill and I had gone on one of our dates at. Running and running I cried my heart out. I slowed and stopped in front of my old house.

A cool summer night,

Was spent watching the fireflies.

Dance in the light of the...

Moon...

I collapsed on the front lawn and cried. "April? Is that you?" Danny's voice rang out in the silence.

I stood and wiped at my face. "Hey Danny. How are you?"

"No, how are you?" I pulled me into his place. "April," He gently lifted my chin. "Please look at me."

"It's really hard." He nodded, letting me tell him in my own time. "I still love him and now I'm going back to the house we've been living in together." He stroked my hair. "I'm scared."

"Shhh, it'll be OK. He won't be there."

"That's the part that scares me." He just held me close, rocking me.

**XXX**

"Mom!" I flung myself at her. "I missed you mommy!"

She chuckled slightly. "I missed you too love. How are you?" She asked, concered.

"I've been better, but earlier this week I was worse." I told her truthfully with a small smile. She nodded. "I'm glad to be coming home."

"You have no idea how weird it's been without you or Andi there, ruining the silence." She smirked slightly.

"Oh I'm sure I do. Don't forget I've been staying at Jess' twenty-four-seven for the last couple weeks. Whenever she'd go out partying all I had was the TV and music to break the silence."

"I guess you would know." She hugged me again.

"Can we go home now?" I asked quietly.

"Of course. I'm so excited that I've rented five movies to watch!"

"Awesome." With that we walked out of the airport. I hung onto mom's hand just like a little kid.

**XXX**

"Nobody's answering my phone calls!" Bill gave an exasperated sigh.

"Maybe that's because you were a total douche." Georg offered with a shrug. Bill glared at him. "Hey, I'm just saying."

"I know. But you don't have to be so blunt."

"That's the only way you'll listen." He shrugged again. Bill looked up quickly before proceding to remove his nail-polish before reapplying it once again. "And can you stop doing that? I'm getting a headache."

"Yes sir." He mocked.

"Bill." It was a warning in Tom's voice.

"What Tom? You want to bitch to me too?"

The dreaded teen groaned. "No, I was going to tell you to grow up. But now I think I'll bitch about how you always bitch."

"Shut up you asses." Gustav's voice broke through their arguing ones. They all turned to look at him, almost surprised. "Hey, _I've_ talked to the girls and _I_ know how they're feeling. But I respect them and won't tell you because they don't want me to. So please shut the fuck up and grow some balls Bill. Obviously April just wants time alone."

Bill just looked at him, shocked. Jost also looked at the blond and grinned before clapping his hands. "Thank you Gustav. You've just spoken what I've wanted to all week."

Gustav blushed. "Sorry if you're offended but I'm tired of all the bitching, from all of you."

"Ok. Everyone calm down now." Jost stood up, making sure we heard him. "We'll make it through this so let's get ready for sound-check!"

**XXX**

"Man I've missed this." I yawned, stretching my arms.

"Me too." Mom mumbled, half asleep. "Hon, I need to go to bed."

"Ok. I should probably head there too." We got up and I turned off the TV. "Night mom."

"Goodnight April. Sleep in, I don't want you to tired from jet lag."

"Ok." I walked up the stairs. As I passed Bill's door I paused. Making up my mind I walked in. Instantly I felt my heart jerk. I walked to the bed and sat down. It still smelled like Bill. I went to his closet and grabbed one of his very few baggy t-shirts. As I slipped it on I whispered. "I miss you Bill. I still love you." As I drifted off to sleep I remembered the nights I shared with him in this huge bed. "I love you so much." I hugged the pillow to my chest and pictured Bill.

"April?" I could hear my mom calling my name.

Slowly I sat up and groggily replied. "Umm, mom. I'm in Bill's room." She walked in and stopped when she saw me in the bed. I grinned sheepishly at her. "I miss him."

"I bet you do darling." She sat down on the bed with me.

"Mommy, I still love him." I shook my head slightly. "It doesn't matter anymore, I still love him."

"Oh baby. You have no idea how badly I want to fix this for you. But I can't. You have to do this on your own."

"I know. And I will. But for now we need to be mother and daughter again." With that I got up and started to get ready for the day.

**XXX**

"I'm going to see her." Bill announced after a concert one night. "I'm going next week when we don't have to perform anywhere."

"But we have interviews and photo shoots!" David exclaimed. He was totally against any of them messing up the schedule.

"No, You have interviews and photo shoots, I have a girl to win back. Besides, you can live without me for one week."

"I think he should do this." Tom put in.

"I thinks so too. They need to get this straightened out and the sooner, the better." Gustav said, eyes closed.

Jost looked irritated for a minute. "Fine. But you are the one who has to explain to your fans why you weren't there."

"And I will."

**Author's Notes:**

**Hey girls (guys), i know... shorter... but I like where I ended it. Besides... the next chappy just wouldn't fit with this 1! Hope you're liking it... **

**I have a volleyball tourney on Saturday... a home 1... can't wait! I get 2 c my friend from the flower valley again! P wish us luck!**

**My pet peeves (things that make me tick!)**

**5) ppl calling me names... 2 my face if they're really rude even! Usually i ignore it tho...**

**Thnx 4 all the reviews! Keep em coming! I need more inspiration! **

**Becky**


	14. Boulevard of Broken Dreams

**Boulevard of Broken Dreams**

"Umm, hello." Bill spoke to the huge crowd at a meet and greet sort of thing. There were a lot of TV camera's as well as the fans and supporters. "We, actually I, would like to tell everyone about something that's going on in my life. I've been dating the most amazing girl and I screwed up. In this next week any interviews and photo shoots we have I will not be participating in. I'm going to get back my girl."

There was complete silence until one fan shouted. "Good-luck Bill! You deserve to be happy!" A cheer of agreement went up.

Bill smiled at his friends and manager before turning and grinning at the mass of press and fans who were grinning back. "Thank you."

As they walked off Jost whispered in his ear, "You're lucky that went over so well."

"I know." He was still smiling ear to ear. "Our fans are the best."

"That they are." Tom agreed, smiling at some screaming girls.

"Dude, what about Karin?" Georg asked.

"We had some fun. We won't see each other so we're seeing different people. Besides, she's exactly like me so she'll find someone knew pretty soon."

"Ok. Whatever you say." He rolled his eyes.

**XXX**

"I missed you!" I hugged my friends who were waiting for me at Jess' place.

"We missed you too!" Jess hugged me again. "How's your mom?"

"Oh she's doing really well. I think she's kinda anxious for the boys to be getting back." I zoned out, thinking about when that will happen. "Sorry, what?"

"I asked, are you going to go back to Germany when the guys are there?" Jess gave a small smile.

"I'm seriously not to sure. I mean, I want to see them but the whole thing with Bill still bothers me." They all nodded in understanding. "Did you talk to Bill while I was gone?"

Jess shook her head. "He stopped calling."

"Oh." My voice was small. "I'm gonna go grab something from the café down the street. I'll be right back."

"Ok darling. See you tomorrow. We're gonna go home and sleep." Sammy hugged me.

"Goodnight." I walked around them and through the door. As I made my way through the quiet street I looked up at the sky. You couldn't see the stars here. I walked past the café and continued, following the path I had the night before I left.

I walk a lonely road

The only one I have ever known

Don't know where it goes

But it's home to me and I walk alone

The park was quiet and dark. The occasional lamps made eerie shadows across the river. The moon also cast a bright mark across the dark, rolling water.

I walk this empty street

On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams

Where the city sleeps

and I'm the only one and I walk alone

My feet sounded as I walked on the pavement of the bicycle path. I smiled to myself and remembered when I was younger and Jess and I snuck out of her place so we could hang out with Danny and Sammy.

I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk a...

That night was so much fun and we didn't get caught. We learnt later on that her parents knew what we had done but let us be. I began to feel lonely and wished they were with me once again. The only other movement in the park was my shadow.

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me

My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating

Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me

'Til then I walk alone

Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah,

Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah

Slowly I made my way to the water. I took off my shoes and socks, rolled up my pants, and slipped my feet into the darkness. I splashed some onto my face, seeing if I was dreaming.

I'm walking down the line

That divides me somewhere in my mind

On the border line

Of the edge and where I walk alone

I walked along the water, sighing. Bill's face flashed before my eyes, startling me. I slipped slightly. As I regained my balance I realized I was getting cold.

Read between the lines

What's fucked up and everything's alright

Check my vital signs

To know I'm still alive and I walk alone

I put my shoes back on and started walking towards the pavement once again. The grass rustled as my feet drug over it.

I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me

My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating

Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me

'Til then I walk alone

Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah

Ah-ah, Ah-ah

I walk alone

I walk a...

I stopped walking. I heard something behind me. I turned but saw nothing but a huge mass of dark shadows. As I continued walking I heard another set of feet clicking on the pavement. I stopped again but nobody was there.

I walk this empty street

On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams

Where the city sleeps

And I'm the only one and I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me

My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating

Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me

'Til then I walk alone...

Someone grabbed me from behind as I stepped out of the park. I tried to scream but a hand covered my mouth. "Please let go!" I cried.

**XXX**

"Bill!" Jess exclaimed, opening the door and seeing the dark-haired young man. "What are you doing here?"

"I was wondering if April was here. I need to talk to her."

She shook her head. "She's actually out for a walk."

"At this time of night?" He raised an eyebrow. "Is anyone with her?"

"Umm, no." Jess checked the clock. "Come to think of it, she's been gone for a while." Jess started frantically grabbing at a coat and her keys. "Help me look for her Bill."

"What makes you think I wouldn't?" He ran out before her. "Where might she have gone?"

"She said she was going to the café. But she may have gone to the park as well. I know she likes to go there at night sometimes."

"You go to the café and I'll go to the park. Saki is here with me so he'll help me look." She nodded.

"I hope she's OK."

**XXX**

"Please!" I cried.

"Don't you dare try to get away." The familiar deep voice of Tony growled in my ear.

"Tony, please." I begged him, tears starting to fall.

He threw me to the ground. "You disappeared. You left me all alone. Didn't I tell you never to leave me or else I'd hurt you so bad you wouldn't be able to get up?" I started sobbing. "Shut up you cunt!" He kicked me in the stomach. "You are a bitch, a filthy little whore. I know you're living with those boys. Where are they now? You weren't good enough for them? Didn't give them enough satisfaction?" He continued punching and kicking me.

He delivered a particularly hard kick to my back. A hoarse scream escaped my bleeding lips. "Please stop."

"No, your filthy and deserve whatever I give you." He started tearing at my clothes.

"April." I heard someone calling my name in the distance. "April, are you out here?"

A slightly higher voice also spoke. "April. Please come back. I want to talk to you."

"What the fuck?" Tony grumbled, still ripping at my clothes. "Some lunatic is out there, come into the bushes."

"No!" I exclaimed, a sudden burst of bravery. I knew that voice. "Help please! I'm on the path, near the trees."

"What are you saying you little cunt? Tell me!" He yanked at my hair.

"Please! Help me!" I could hear feet pounding, running towards us.

"April," Bill called. I saw a light flashing a little ways in the distance.

"If they come over here you're dead." He muttered, grabbing my breasts and squeezing hard.

"Ow! Stop!" I screamed again. The feet got closer and big, rough hands surrounded my throat.

**Author's Notes:**

**A cliffy! grins evilly. I know the last few chappy's have been song-fic sorta... but the song just went so well with what I wanted to say! hope ur liking the stories... thnx 4 all the amazing reviews u've all been giving me! **

**We got 2****nd**** in our tourney and lost our last game by 2 points... it was pretty intense... thnx 2 all of ya who wished us luck!**

**My Pet Peeves (things that make me tick!)**

**6) People who say Tokio Hotel is gay... then TH gets more popular and they become huge fans... that just makes me mad. cough BH cough**

**keep the reviews coming!**

**Becky**

**P.S. **_**Forgotten **_**won't have a new chappy until some more people get their input in so hopefully you tell me ur thoughts!**


	15. Language Tom!

**Language Tom!**

I couldn't breath. I scratched at Tony's face desperately. "Stop squirming bitch." He squeezed my throat even harder.

I gasped but couldn't get any air into my quickly deflating lungs. The blackness was starting to fuzz at the corner of my vision. All of a sudden a rush of cool air hit my lungs. I gulped as much as I could up. "Get away from her." Bill growled at the man on the ground beside me.

"Who the fuck are you, you little pussy?" Tony's face was red. He quickly made his way to his feet.

"I am Bill Kaulitz and this is Saki." He eyed them up carefully. Bill stood a head above him and Saki's body was twice as thick as his own.

"Dude, no harm done." He smiled nicely at them. "We were just having some fun."

"I think there was some harm done." Bill knelt beside me. I was still trying to adjust to the amount of air I still needed. "Are you OK?"

I nodded. "Sir, the police are on their way. I'd advise you to stay put if you know what's best for you." But knowing Tony, he took off running. Saki followed and quickly tackled him to the ground. "I warned you."

"Oh April." Bill held me to his body. "I'm sorry I wasn't here to protect you. I'm so, so sorry."

I leant into his body. "I love you Bill." He seemed shocked for a second and I continued. "No matter what happened, I couldn't stay mad at you. I need you, I love you."

He kissed my cheek lightly. "I missed you so much. I needed to see you." He continued to hold me. "Are you OK?"

I tried to nod and sit up a little straighter but ended up wincing. "I guess not really." I looked at myself. "Oh my god." I tried to cover up.

"Shh, I wasn't looking. Here, wear this." He took off his leather jacket and draped it over my shoulders.

"Thank you." I continued to let him hold me.

Soon we could see the dull flashing of red and blue lights through the trees. Bill got up and picked me up, surprising me. Who knew he was this strong? "We're over here." Bill called.

Soon a bobbing yellow light made it's way towards us. "Hello, We received a call about a man hurting a young woman around here." The police looked us over carefully.

"They're over there." Bill pointed. I remained silent, trying to avoid eye contact.

"Thank you. My partner here will take you in his car to the station to give your testimonies."

"Ok. Thank you sir." Saki got up and brushed himself off, allowing the cop to hand-cuff Tony.

"I'm going with them. I'm in charge of Bill." The one police officer looked us over, probably trying to decide which of us was the guy.

"I'm officer Pickam." He introduced himself. "Are you Bill Kaulitz?" He asked somewhat shyly. Bill nodded. "My daughter is a huge fan. Do you think I could maybe get your autograph for her?"

Bill sighed. "Sure."

"You're too nice." I murmured in his ear.

"Shh, just rest April." He kissed my cheek lightly. I hurt there too and winced slightly. "Is there anywhere you don't hurt?" He asked quietly as we rode to the station.

"My nose and my lips. Oh, and my ears. That's about it." Next thing I knew he was kissing me in those places. As he kissed my ears I started to giggle. "Bill, that tickles. Please stop." I started to cough.

He looked slightly panicked at he pulled away. "I'm sorry."

"It's Ok." I leaned against him and must've dozed off.

The next thing I remembered was a blast of cold air to my face. I opened my eyes and I was in Bill's arms once again. "Sorry, I didn't want to wake you." He kissed my nose.

I giggled lightly. "No problem. Thanks for carrying me."

He grinned but it quickly disappeared when the car holding Tony drove up. "That little mother fucker!" He growled.

"Please Bill, let the cops deal with this."

He sighed. "Sorry. I hope he gets what he deserves."

"You and I both. Not to mention what the others think."

Someone coughed beside us. We looked up and saw one of the three police from the park. "Sorry to interrupt, but we need your statements now." I looked at Bill, almost pleading him to come with me, using my eyes. The officer seemed to catch on. "He can come in with you if you want. I know it must be hard." Bill followed us. "So would you mind telling me what happened tonight?"

I nodded before starting. The more I told, the tighter Bill's grip got on my hand. "Please Bill, you're hurting my hand." He let go and mumbled softly to me. I grinned before continuing my story. When I told them about Tony grabbing me Bill jumped up. "That fuck-head! He's gonna get it!" It was a little scary, I'd seen Bill really angry before, but this was from a completely different point of view. This time he was mad at a guy for hurting me, not me hurting him.

"Please calm down Sir." The police remained calm though I thought I saw a flicker of hate in his eyes before it quickly vanished as I finished the story. "Thank you for sharing that. I know it wasn't easy."

"I have a great support system." I murmured and the officer beamed.

"Do you mind if I steal your boyfriend and ask for his point of view afterwards."

I looked at the tall dark-haired man that was mine. "Don't worry." He hugged me. "I'll be right out."

I shut the door behind me. As I fell onto one of the hard couches outside the office I winced once again. "Are you alright?" A female officer asked with a genuinely worried smile.

I started to nod before switching to shaking my head. "Not really, I hurt all over."

She sat down beside me. "Can I take a look at you doll?" I nodded again, slowly removing Bill's jacket. "Oh my." She held back a gasp. "You poor thing."

I looked down at my body once again. In the lighting it looked a lot worse than it did in the park. I could see several scrapes and some were still bleeding. Numerous bruises were also forming all over, especially around my sore ribs that were starting to swell slightly. "I didn't know it was this bad. I'm gonna stain Bill's jacket."

"Don't you worry about that hon. Come with me and we'll get you fixed up until you can go to the hospital." Gently she helped me to my feet. She explained to one of the officers at the desk where we were going so he could tell Bill.

She cleaned out most of the cuts and bandaged them the best she could. She also wrapped some fabric or gauze, I'm not really sure what it was, around my ribs. I got embarrassed but still managed to croak out. "He hurt my breasts, I think they're bruised fairly bad. I mean, in the dull light in the park they looked pretty bad." 

"Don't be embarrassed there love, I've got a pair too." She smiled kindly. As I lifted what was remaining of my shirt she sucked in a lot of air. "April, how could he do this to you?" She murmured.

I looked down and started to cry. My breasts were purple and blue. "Oh my god." They were also really swollen and they had a few cuts on them.

"I think we should take you to the hospital quickly, my dear. We don't want you to get the risk of any blood-clots." I raised an eyebrow. "If you get a blood-clot in your breasts," She explained. "You may not be able to breast-feed when you have kids."

"Oh no." I ran a hand through my hair. "I'm not going without Bill."

"I understand." She led me back to the seat. "He's not out yet?" She asked the officer and he shook his head. "Oh Lordy," With that she walked right into the room. When she walked back out she had Bill in tow and a sheepish looking officer watching her from his desk.

He pulled me into a light hug. "Sorry, the guy wanted every detail I could tell him."

"Well enough chit-chat. This young lady needs to get to the hospital." She ushered us to a different car than the one we arrived in. Bill's eyebrows shot up. "You didn't think we'd let her go right on home when she's in this much pain with this many injuries, now did you?"

Bill looked slightly sheepish. "I didn't know it was that bad."

"Well it's alright because you've got me here to help ya." She grinned. "Hop in!"

**XXX**

"Jost, It's Saki." The deep voice spoke into the phone.

"_Hi, is everything alright?"_ The phone crackled a little.

"Somewhat. Bill found April, but it wasn't the best of circumstances."

"_What do you mean? She didn't leave him for good, did she?"_ The voice of the boys' manager sounded really nervous.

"No, April's mom's ex-boyfriend was beating on her in a park. If we hadn't found her he probably would've either raped her or killed her. Or even both." Saki grimaced.

"_Oh my god!"_ You could hear all the guys in the background asking what had happened and David yelled at them, _"I'll tell you when I'm done on the phone!"_

Saki chuckled slightly. "Well Bill and April are done at the police station and are on their way to the hospital."

"_Why are they going to the hospital?"_ There was more shouting from the boys in the background.

"April is really beat up. I didn't see much but from what I did see, it's not that pretty. She has a lot of bruises and cuts."

Jost swore loudly. _"We're coming down. The boys demand that we do so expect us tomorrow sometime. I have to go cancel our interviews for tomorrow now. Bye."_

Saki hung up the phone and sighed slightly. Slowly he walked out to his car, which the third officer had brought back with Jessica. They drove to the hospital in silence.

**XXX**

"So Miss Jackson, you're lucky you came in. We were able to control any problems that may have occurred and we have cleaned up your injuries. Use this cream on the stitches and deeper cuts to prevent infection and you should be fine." The doctor smiled kindly.

"Thank you so much." I smiled back. "I had no idea it could have gotten that serious."

"A lot of people don't. You're lucky the officer noticed."

"Yes I am. Thanks again." I grabbed the medication she handed me. As I walked into the waiting room the first thing I noticed was a sleeping Bill. We had been here for five hours in the ER.

"April!" Tom flung himself at me along with Jess.

Their shouting startled Bill out of his nap. "Don't hurt her!" He was right beside me in a flash.

"What do you mean?" Tom noticed the medication. "Is it that bad?" I showed them the bandages around my ribs, the different stitches, and some of my bruises. Gustav let out a low whistle. "Fuck that prick. I'm gonna get him."

"Tom, language!" Both Jess and I looked around to see if anyone was watching us.

"Sorry, it's not like they understand anyway."

"Yeah, but sometimes that's even worse." I grinned, remembering how they could drive me insane when we first met. "I've experienced that."

"I guess you have."

Bill hugged me lightly, holding me to his body. It was funny how well we fit together. We often got looked at because of the height difference if not because Bill is famous. "What do you say we get out of here and sleep?"

"Trust you to be thinking about sleep." I yawned despite my words. "But I'm with you there."

**Author's Notes:**

**Hey all... A new chappy! Srry bout the wait. I got 1 of my wisdom teeth out 2day and my mouth is so sore! But i wanted to get this up before CSI... though i may have to post this tomorrow which means it could be today... am i confusing u yet? Lol**

**I just realized I haven't posted a disclaimer since Chappy 9... so here goes...**

**Im sitting on Bill's lap right now and together we're laughing at Tom, who is trying to impress my sister. Seriously tho... i don't own the boys of Tokio Hotel... '**

**My Pet Peeves (things that make me tick!)**

**7) ppl who get involved in other ppl's business... if they want you involved, they'll ask you!**

**Read and Review plz! Im luving ya all 4 the 1s I've gotten! Last i checked it was like 34 or something!**

**BECKY**

**P.S. Another Chappy 4 **_**Forgotten**_** is in the works... despite the lack of ppl's opinions. hint hint it may be up in a couple days... not 2 sure when i can get the computer back tho!**

**Thnx again!**


	16. Healing

**Healing**

I groaned and rolled over half-way. Pain shot through my waist and chest. "Star." Bill murmured. "Are you OK?"

I opened a watery eye. He was standing there with a glass of water and a bottle of pills. He looked like he hadn't slept all night. "I'm a little sore." I tried to smile but it came out as more of a grimace.

"Take some of these." I obeyed and leaned back against the pillows.

"Have you slept?" He shook his head. "Crawl in."

He looked at me. "What if you need something?"

"Then you'll be right here with me." I held open the sheets. He slid in beside me but kept his distance. "Bill, please don't be nervous or scared. I know we've never done this with each other but I need to be held right now." I curled up closer to his body. Ever so slowly his arms wrapped around me.

"This OK?" I nodded. "Goodnight April." He kissed my temple as I drifted off.

"Lemme sleep." I mumbled, pushing my face deeper into the hollow in Bill's neck. The pulling on the sheets continued though. "What?" I finally sat up but I moved to fast and winced, falling back against the mattress.

I saw Tom peek over the edge of my toes looking startled. "Sorry. Both you and Bill are asleep and its time for more pills." I looked at him, slightly confused. "If you don't take them now, you'll be in pain and it will take at least an hour for them to kick in."

I nodded, feeling the slight throbbing in my ribs. He helped me sit up without disturbing Bill. "Thanks Tomi." I yawned loudly and blushed. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it. Now you go back to sleep. I'll wake you up at lunch." I fell back to sleep before the door even closed.

**XXX**

"Look who decided to wake up." Georg grinned as Bill and I walked down into the kitchen hand in hand.

"How'd we get to your guy's apartment?" I asked Bill quietly.

He chuckled. "Well after they drugged you up at the hospital we came over here."

I nodded. "Ok. Is it just us here? Oh, and Tom."

"No, Jess and Karin are here too." We sat down to eat a little bit.

"M-Kay." My eyes kept drooping throughout our small meal. "I hate these pills. I think I'm gonna fall asleep again!" I sighed angrily.

"Shh," He ran his hand through my hair. "The doctor said that would be normal. You need your sleep to heal anyway."

I just leaned into his touch. "You gonna be OK there April?" Georg asked with his mouth full. I giggled and nodded. "Good, we could use some help cleaning up." I must've looked appalled or something because he quickly swallowed and took it back. "I was just kidding."

"Ok." I yawned again.

Jess walked into the door. "Morning Hon. How you feeling."

"Tired." I grinned at her and placed my hand on Bill's knee.

"I bet. You have to call your mom. She's worried sick about you."

"Why? How did she find out." Everyone in the room looked at each other warily. "Oh come on. Don't be like that." I rolled my eyes.

"Fine." She looked me in the eye. "It's in the tabloids, almost every one."

I sighed. "Great." I tried to think about what I would say when another yawn escaped my lips. Everyone burst out laughing and all of a sudden, it wasn't as awkward.

**XXX**

"Hi mommy." I spoke into the phone after my nap.

"_Oh April, how are you? Are you OK?"_ She kept firing questions at me.

"I'm fine." My definition of fine was different than hers, but she didn't need to know that.

"_Thank goodness. I'm flying out there. Simone and Gordon are coming with me."_ I could almost see her twirling the chord in the kitchen.

"You don't have to." I tried to protest. I kept twirling the chord. Like mother, like daughter I guess.

"_Yes we do. We'll be there in two days. The guys know that we're coming already."_

"Ok." I yawned. "I guess I'll see you then. I'm tired again so I think I'm gonna go back to bed. Love you."

"_I love you too sweetheart. Get lots of rest."_

"You know I will."

"_I know. Goodbye."_

I turned to face Bill who was sitting on the edge of the bed. "Why didn't you tell me?"

He looked embarrassed. "She wanted to tell you herself. I wanted to, I mean it."

"I believe you." I sat down next to him and leaned my head on his shoulder. I took a deep breathe. He smelled so good. "You know, being drugged up may be good for some things." I winked at him. He raised a pierced eyebrow. I answered by pressing my lips to his.

Too soon he pulled away. I put a pout on my lips. "I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't. If I'm hurting I'll tell you." I kissed him again. This time his tongue roamed every little spot in my mouth. "This is so great. I love you Bill." I murmured against his lips.

"God I've missed this." His mouth moved against mine. We fell back in the bed and he held his body over mine, still kissing me. "I love you April. I love you so much."

**XXX**

"Do you think April will be fine?" Jess asked Gustav in her heavily accented German.

"I think so." There was a pause in the conversation. They heard a moan from the other room and she burst out laughing at her boyfriend's shocked look.

"I agree with you now."

"He better not hurt her." Gustav rolled his eyes.

"What do you say we have some fun of our own?" She waggled her eyebrows.

"Definitely." He pulled her down on the bed and started to kiss her. "You are amazing." He mumbled against his neck.

She moaned in response. "You stole the words right out of my mouth."

He grinned as she switched back and forth from English to German and back again.

**XXX**

"Bill." I moaned.

"Hmm?" He continued to kiss my neck.

"I'm so tired." He looked at me and I tried to stifle a yawn.

He smiled softly, pushing back my hair. "It's OK. Its time for your medication anyway."

I made a face. "I hate this stuff. Why can't I have some syrup stuff like when I was a kid?"

"Cause your all grown up now!" He teased me, kissing me on the nose.

"Being grown up sucks."

"Really?" He pulled away slightly so he could look me in the eyes. "Well I guess I'm done here."

"No! I didn't mean it!" I pulled him closer once again. We both started laughing.

"You are to cute when you pout." I snuggled closer to him after taking the medication. "Go to sleep my love."

**XXX**

"So what are we going to do about our concerts?" Tom whispered, not wanting to wake me.

"I don't know, but I don't want to leave her again." Bill looked down at my sleeping form with a small smile. "I don't think I could take it."

"I don't think she could either." He rubbed his face.

"Mom and Gordon are coming down with her mom."

"Really? Well aren't we going to have a huge family reunion." They grinned.

"Just like old times." They said in unison.

"Could you to shut up for once?" I asked, half asleep. "I need my beauty rest."

Bill checked his phone, which was sitting on the bedside table. "Love, you need to get up anyway. It's time for more medicine."

"Leave me alone."

"Aww, don't be grouchy." He kissed my temple. His cool fingers rubbed my arms.

Tom made gagging noises in the background. It was irritating me so I sat up and chucked my pillow at him. It made contact with his head and the boy's cap went flying to the floor. "My hat!"

"Shut up Tomi." I grumbled and finally got up. "I'm awake now."

"Sorry love. But you know you need to take it." I nodded. "You can go back to sleep now. I won't leave you and I'll force Tom to be quiet. Even if I have to stuff a pair of dirty socks in his mouth!"

"Hey!" Tom looked horrified.

"Ok." I smiled as Bill placed my pillow on the bed. "See you in another few hours."

**Author's Notes:**

**Wow... 38 reviews! Haha.... thnx so much!!!! Hope you all had a great Halloween! I know I did. I haven't gone trick or treating since Grade 6 and my sister got to go (she's in grade 8) so she had to give me half of her candy. How lucky is that!?! **

**Hope you're all liking the story! I kind of think this chappy is cute. Tell me what u think!**

**Tom's truck broke down in front of my place and we all went to a party last night... jkjk... i don't know or own the boys of Tokio Hotel....**

**My pet Peeves (things that make me tick!)**

**8) Being bragged about in front of my whole class for my grades (i get high grades)... its kinda embarrassing considering most failed that test....**

**Thnx again!**

**~BECKY~**


	17. You Look Good In My Shirt

**You Look Good In My Shirt**

Both Bill and I looked at the entrance from underneath our hats and through our sunglasses. "Has their plane landed yet?" I asked him, looking around at the crowd wearily.

"I don't know." He answered. "It should soon if it hasn't already."

Just then Tom sauntered up with a cup of steaming coffee. I smelt the heavenly steam and groaned. "What's wrong?" Tom looked slightly shocked at the sound.

"I miss coffee! I can't drink any until after I'm done with the medication." I sighed and leaned closer, breathing deeply.

"Ok then." He grinned and pulled his cup away slighlty.

"You dick." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Shh, baby." Bill smiled gently. "I'll go grab a cup and you can smell it." I must've looked horrified because his smile shrunk. "I was just kidding love."

"Ok. I forgive you." I kissed him lightly. A yawn escaped my lips. "Sorry."

They both smiled. "No problem."

"Oh my god!" Someone shouted at the entrance. Our heads flung around to watch. "TOKIO HOTEL!!!!!!!!"

"Shit!" Bill looked frantically around. "Restaurant, now."

We ran into the crowd. When we finally reached a private spot I leaned my hands on my knees. "Think we're OK here?"

"I think," Tom gasped in air. "We are."

Bill, who looked slightly less winded, looked around again. "Coast is clear. But maybe we should stay here for a while just to be safe."

"Ok." I sat down, exhausted. After a few minutes my phone went off.

_April, we're here. Where are you?_

_~Cynthia~_

I quickly texted her back.

_A fan spotted us, we're in the restaurant. Near the back._

_~April~_

I quickly sent it and faced the boys. "They're here. Mom just texted me."

"So do we have to go find them?" Tom looked warily out of our sheltered area.

I shook my head. "They're coming to us." I winked. "I bet you aren't used to that Tomi."

He groaned and smacked his face. "Do you constantly have to bash me and the ladies I get with?"

"Of course. What would I do for amusement if I didn't?" He stuck his tongue out at me and I countered. Bill was laughing so hard that both Tom and I started too. Neither of us noticed the small group of people who approached us.

We finally heard them and our head whipped around. "Mom!" Both the twins shouted and grabbed Simone. "Hey Gordon." Again they spoke at the same time.

I turned to my mom with a big grin. "Hi mommy. How are you?"

"Don't ask me that!" She pulled me into a bone-crushing hug.

"Mom, please. The medication can only help the pain so much!" She pulled away.

"Oh my god, did I hurt you?" She looked me over and her hands pushed hair away from my face.

"I'm fine mom, I'm fine!" I giggled as the other four watched us. Slowly I turned and hugged the Trümpers. "How are you?"

"Oh we're great. How are you?"

"Like I told mom, I'm fine." I smiled at Simone softly. "It's great to see everyone together again."

"I know. I've missed my boys." She hugged each of the twins again and they blushed.

"Come on guys, its not that bad!" I poked them each in the stomach.

"Hey!" Bill broke appart and grabbed me lightly. "That wasn't very nice."

"Sure it was." I kissed him. "I wouldn't have been able to kiss you if you were still in your mom's arms."

Gordon chuckled and finally spoke. "I think its time we left so we can sit down to catch up."

**XXX**

"Gordon, Simone, Cynthia!" Georg shouted, running through the boys' place. We saw him and soon he had the adults in a huge bear-hug. "How are you?" He asked when he pulled away.

The twins and I were laughing so hard we had tears in our eyes. "We're great Georg, how are you?"

"Pretty darn good." His smile was ear to ear.

"Your parents say 'hi'." Gordon's smile was just as big.

"Thanks. I guess I should call them at some point, yeah?" With that he headed to the private study area to make his phone call.

"That man has way to much energy." Simone shook her head. "Why didn't he come with you guys, maybe he could've ran some of it off."

"That's exactly why." Tom rolled his eyes. "He'd draw even more attention."

"Don't roll your eyes at me!" Simone jokingly scolded him.

"Mom." He gave a resigned sigh.

A giggle escaped my lips. "Looks familliar, doesn't it?" I whispered to mom.

She nodded. "Entirely to much so."

Later on mom, Simone, Jess, and I all worked in the kitchen, preparing a big supper. Bill walked in and a grin spread across his face. "It smells delicious!"

"That's not why you're here, is it?" I asked tiredly.

His smile got slightly smaller. "No. I hate having to do this babe, I really do." He pulled out my medicine and I groaned. "Sorry." He kissed me as if to try to make up for it.

"It's OK Bill." I kissed him back. "You keep me on track."

Mom watched with a small smile.

**XXX**

"This is delicious Cynthia!" Gustav exclaimed, trying to savour the taste of the chicken on his tongue.

"Aww, thanks sweetheart." She handed him the dish. "Have some more."

"I don't think I could handle it." He grinned ear to ear.

"Anyone else wanting seconds?" She offered it to everyone else at the table.

"Yes please!" Both Tom and Danny exclaimed. The two of them were becoming quite close.

Sammy rolled his eyes slightly but kept his smile. "You realize there is desert after, right?" I checked.

They both nodded and Tom spoke. "Its so good that we can eat both."

"We're spoiled." I shook my head. "Mom, why must you spoil us so much?"

"Because you're all worth it."

"Oh gag!" I pretended to find it sickening.

"That's sweet." Bill smiled at her. He put his arm around my shoulders. "You're to hard on your mom."

"Bill, if only you knew how hard you were on us." Simone laughed and Gordon nodded his head in agreement.

"Tom was worse!" He argued.

"I was not! Who was the one always dyeing their hair and having to buy more makeup?" Tom asked with his mouth full of potatoes and chicken.

"Oh gross, close your mouth. And who was the one who was constantly asking for money to pay for his guitar or some more gas?" Bill countered.

"You two were both expensive, live with it!" Simone interfeared. They both looked at her before bursting out laughing.

"Yeah, otherwise you won't get any dessert." Gustav threw in with a grin.

"You guys!" I laughed and put my hand on Bill's knee. I leaned closer to him. "I'm exhausted. Care to join me upstairs?"

"Sure. But can we wait till after dessert?" He asked.

"Fine." I giggled and kissed his cheek. "But if I fall asleep you can't wake me up."

"Deal." Just then mom brought out the cherry cheese-cake that Jess and I had made. His eyes got huge. "That looks so good!"

I yawned and my eyes drooped a little. "That's good. Jess and I put in a lot of effort."

He looked at me and rubbed my back. "Stay awake hun."

"Then don't do that." He stopped. "I changed my mind, that feels really good." I nodded off at one point. I was startled awake as the dishes were being cleared away. I cracked open and eye and saw Bill talking to my mom. Soon he was beside me and realized I was awake.

"Hey sweetheart. You mom understands, I'll take you up to our room." I smiled up at him. My heart swelled when I realized he had called his bedroom _our_ room.

"I love you Billa." I murmured. Before I could stand Bill had me in his arms. I laughed a little and clung to his neck. When we made it to the room he set me down on the bed.

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired." I smirked.

"Well then, let me help you get ready." He winked.

"Bill! You're so dirty." I laughed and watched him walk over to me once again. He flopped down beside me and started playing with the edge of my shirt.

"So is that a no?" He pretended to pout.

"I never said that." I kissed him and he pulled off my top.

He looked at my body and his smile was small. "You still look like you're hurting." He traced around the stitches.

"I do sometimes, but you keep me drugged up." He grinned and kissed my stomach.

"I love you April." He continued kissing and I moaned. He pulled away. "So I don't want to hurt you." With that he handed me my pajamas.

I blushed. "Can I wear one of your shirts?"

"Of course!" He pulled out one of his baggy ones and helped me into it. "You look good in my shirt!" I kissed him passionately.

"Can we go to sleep?"

"Yes love." He straightened up and took off his clothes until he was in nothing but his boxers.

My breath caught in my throat. "You're hot." I could feel warmth between my legs. He layed down beside me and I started kissing him.

"I don't want to hurt you love. You have no idea how much I want you though." He sighed.

"That's Ok." I mentally groaned. We were driving each other insane. I curled up next to him and we fell asleep.

**Author's Notes:**

**Is it just me or are things steaming up?! Lol... I hope you're liking the story... I think u all are considering the amount of reviews I've gotten....**

**Well I wanted to put in what songs the titles of the chapters are coming from in case you don't know.... so here goes....**

**Chapter 6- It's Raining Men. I was told this was one of the songs Bill performed when he did the music show when he was younger.... **

**Chapter 12- Don't Call Me Baby, Anymore- Kreesha Turner. She has a great voice!**

**In this chappy i also used **_**Durch Den Monsun**_** and a couple lines of **_**Sing**_** by Theo Tams**

**Chapter 13- Fireflies- Amanda Falk. I actually met this singer and she sang this song live... it was amazing and there were only about 30 girls there...**

**Chapter 14- Boulevard of Broken Dreams- Green Day. I've never heard this song but I found the lyrics and thought... wow.**

**Chapter 17(this one!)- You look Good in My Shirt- a Keith Urban Song. I didn't put the lyrics in but that's where the title comes from!**

**I don't know the boys of Tokio Hotel or any of their families/friends.... let alone own them!**

**My Pet Peeves (things that make me tick!)**

**9) being called a nerd!**

**Thnx 4 reviewing and keep em coming! They give me motivation... any ideas are welcome also!**

**~BECKY~**

**P.S. Has anyone ever heard of a story that is called Leben und Lassen Lieben... i think.... And it was really good but now i can't find it!!!! =[**


	18. Back To The Doctor

**Back to The Doctor**

"Wake up you two!" Tom whispered urgently.

"Wha-?" I muttered groggily.

"Your mom is going to go into your room and not find you there." Tom explained, so rushed it was hard to understand.

"Oh shit." I quickly got up and forgot what I was wearing. I felt his eyes looking at me. "Tom, I'm your brother's."

He rolled his eyes. "Must you take the fun out of everything?"

"Yes. Now go check the hallway!" I hushed as the door creaked.

"Sorry." He rolled his eyes and all the sarcasm was dripping off of his tongue.

"Oh get over it."

"The coast is clear." He opened it fully.

"What are we gonna do about Bill?" I looked at the sleeping form in the huge bed and smiled softly.

"I'll wake him up and explain, don't worry about it."

"Ok." I tip-toed to my room one door down the hall. I laughed into my pillow when I heard Bill's muffled shout of surprise. I closed my eyes and could just imagine what my mom would have said.

**XXX**

"April, honey." Mom shook me slightly.

"Mmm." I rolled over.

"Not again." She sighed. Before I knew it I was on the floor.

"Oh my god, what happened?" Bill burst into the room looking frantic.

"This is our morning ritual." Mom explained with eyes full of laughter.

"Cynthia, you could have hurt her." He said in a dangerously low voice. Gently he lifted me back onto the bed. "You OK?"

"I'm fine!" I laughed. "Don't be so hard on mom."

He turned to face her with a blush. "Sorry for snapping. I was scared."

"No problem Bill." She hugged the two of us before walking away. As she was shutting the door she threw over her shoulder. "You don't have to be in separate rooms just because I'm here, though I appreciate the thought." When she was gone we were both extremely red.

"Did she seriously just say that?" Bill asked in amazement.

"Yeah. She has her moments." I giggled and soon he joined in.

"Wow," He ran a hand through his unbrushed hair. "But you do need to get up. We're going to the doctor to get your stitches out."

"Hopefully they come out." I touched them through the thin fabric.

"I'm sure they will. You've been resting a lot. That is, until these last two days."

"Yeah, yeah. Don't hassle me. I'm not a morning person." I yawned and stretched my arms.

"Your not an afternoon person either I take it?" He chuckled when I threw a lazy glance at the clock and jumped.

"It's three?" Now it was my turn for a hand to run through my hair. "I have to get ready!" With that I left him standing in my room as I ran to the bathroom. I was in the shower when I heard a knock on the door. "Yeah?"

"You forgot your clothes. I grabbed them for you." I blushed when I realized Bill probably saw my thongs.

"Thanks. The door's unlocked if you'd just set them on the sink counter."

The door creaked open. "How much longer are you going to be?" Bill asked, leaning against the marble top. I poked my head out of the shower and raised an eyebrow. "What? I need in there too."

He winked and I blushed furiously. "You want in?"

He nodded like and eager puppy. Quickly he was stripped down and my breath caught in my throat. Once he climbed in he looked me over. "You're gorgeous."

"You're not to bad yourself Kaulitz." I tried to stay composed. I guess I held out longer than Bill because soon he was kissing me.

"Not now. Please. Not in the shower." He pulled away and looked around, letting the water hit us.

"Sorry. Just got caught up in the moment." He kissed me once more before washing his hair.

**XXX**

Bill and I both walked out of the bathroom all done up. To bad Georg, Gustav, and Tom were there. The dreaded teen let out a low whistle. "You guys have got nerve."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, interested in what the answer would be.

Next it was Georg who spoke. "You fucking came out of a bathroom together! And the steam followed you!"

"Could you keep your voice down?" Bill asked irritated.

"Sorry." He mumbled. "But you gotta admit, it is nervy."

"It was!" Gustav agreed with laughter in his eyes. "I never thought you two had it in you."

I blushed and decided it was time the record was set straight. "Nothing happened guys." Their faces fell. "Sorry to disappoint."

"Oh well, it'll happen soon enough." Tom winked at the G's.

"You pervert!" I shouted, smacking his arm.

Bill agreed and smacked his brother across the back of his head. "Stop bashing us. Go get yourself a girl and you'd understand."

Tom blushed. "Do you have one?" I asked, deathly quiet.

"No, no, no!" He shook his head. "That's not how I roll."

"How you roll." Georg rolled his eyes. "Get over yourself."

"You know that will never happen." Gustav grinned.

"Well I've had a great time listening to you guys make fun of me and all, but I'm going to eat." He walked away and we all laughed.

When I finally regained my breath I asked. "Think we were to hard on him?"

"Definitely not. He deserved it for being an ass towards you two." Replied Gustav right before walking away. "I'm going to eat too, maybe bug him some more." He threw over his shoulder.

"I love you Billa." I murmured in the dark-haired boy's ear.

"Love you too." He whispered back.

"Oh gross," Georg laughed. "You two make me sick."

"Aww, that's to bad." I kissed Bill and he pretended to gag.

"I'm gonna go help Gustav bug Tom. See ya lovebirds."

"Bye Georg!" I said in a sing-song voice. As soon as he was gone Bill and I burst out laughing. Too soon though Bill got serious once again.

"We gotta go or else we'll be late for your appointment. I've already called a cab."

"Ok. Great, I'm so excited." I replied sarcastically.

"Don't be that way baby. We're going out to celebrate tonight cause you can drink again." I hugged him tightly.

"Let's go get this over with."

**XXX**

"Hello again Miss Jackson. I trust you've been resting well?" The doctor asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Yes. Bill and Tom made sure of that. I swear, they are worse than my mother!" I laughed.

"And you've been taking your medication every four hours?"

"Yeah. Again, Bill and Tom would wake me to feed me them." I was grinning ear to ear.

"Ok then, let's take a look at you." She lifted my shirt a little and looked at my stomach. "Everything looks pretty good. The bruises are starting to fade and the swelling is mostly gone. These stitches could probably even be able to come out." I mentally cheered. "No I have to raise your shirt a bit more." I blushed lightly.

"Go ahead."

She lifted it and smiled. "All of your scrapes have healed wonderfully."

"I think it was that cream you had given me. It worked miracles."

"I'm glad to hear that." Next she looked at my legs. "The stitches here should be able to come out today too." Again I cheered. "If you'd lie down I will take them out now."

"Anything to get these out." She smiled kindly at me and got to work.

A few minutes later she was finished. "Now just don't go doing to much moving of these areas for a couple days so you don't re-open the wounds. Have fun with your freedom!" We both chuckled as we walked back to the waiting area. "Goodbye April"

"See you. Thanks again!" I turned and hugged Bill.

"How did it go?"

"Great! All the stitches came out and she said I was healing really well." I beamed up at him.

"Wow, I think I need my sunglasses you're grin is so bright." He joked.

"Oh, for sure." I hugged him and we walked out of the office hand in hand.

**XXX**

_Ding-dong._

"Coming!" I heard Mom call down the hall. Soon the door was open and I heard the exchanged hellos before, "She's upstairs listening to music." I could just see her rolling her eyes.

Just as I was about to get up I was plowed over by two of my best friends. "April!" They both exclaimed.

"Hey Jess. Hi Karin." They were still on top of me. "Do you mind getting off? I really can't breath."

"Sorry."

"So what are you doing here?" I asked. I mean, it wasn't unusual for them to drop by but today I didn't think they would.

"We're here to help you get ready for a night of VIP partying!" Jess exclaimed.

"Oh really?" I pretended I was in one of my stubborn moods.

"Yes really, now stop pouting and get up off your ass. We've got hair and makeup to do, not to mention getting you dressed!" Trust Karin to be all happy.

"What are you guys going to wear?" I questioned while pulling on the third top.

"Oh it's all down in the entrance. I'll go get it!" Jess jumped off the bed and practically ran to the door.

"Does she think she's going to run into Gustav, cause he went out."

"She knows, I think she's just excited." Karin shrugged and continued throwing clothes at me.

Finally, once Jess returned, we had found the perfect partying outfit. "Its gorgeous on you babe!" They both gushed.

"Aww, thanks." I sat down in the chair at my makeup counter. I was about to start when they stopped me.

"We'll do it." Karin pulled the eyeliner from my fingers and set to work while Jess worked on my hair. By the time they were done I didn't even recognize myself.

"Oh my gosh." I placed a feathery touch on my hair. "I look amazing. Thank you so much!"

"Your welcome. Now help us!" We giggled and too soon we were finished.

"I guess we go meet the guys." Karin fidgeted nervously.

**Author's Notes:**

**Wow... another chappy... and in such a short time... this is actually done the same day I posted the other one.... rite now it's almost midnite!**

**Hope you liked the chapters cuz I probably won't see any new reviews by the time this is posted. I'm thinking about wrapping this story up in a couple of chappy's.... I'm running out of ideas! Haha... tell me what you think. Oh, and to let you know, I'd still write my other stories and possibly a new one...**

**I met Bill in the mall the other day. We went and got manicures together. I'm just kidding... I don't know or own the boys of Tokio Hotel or anyone in relation or close to them!**

**My Pet Peeves (things that make me tick!)**

**10) When people say they understand, but they really don't... Sure... it's nice knowing you there for us but don't lie to our faces....**

**Read and Review!**

**~BECKY~**


	19. I'm Yours

**I'm Yours**

Tom wouldn't stop fidgeting. Finally Bill couldn't take it anymore. "What is your problem?!"

The dreaded boy looked at his twin sheepishly. "Do you know who is coming with April?"

"Umm, no. Why do you ask?"

"It's nothing." He got up and yanked up his pants.

"Obviously it is. I haven't seen you this worked up since April and I had broken up." Bill sat down and watched his brother pace.

"Fuck Bill, can't you stay out of my personal life?" Tom shouted.

"What? Like you did when I was having problems?" Bill shouted back.

"I was worried about you. It's different!"

"No it's not, Tom! I'm worried about you!" Now they were both standing.

"God," Tom pulled on his dreads. "Karin, that's what's wrong." He sat down. "I miss her."

"You have it bad dude." The dark-haired boy chuckled. "Whoopsh."

"Your one to speak! April has you wrapped around her little finger!"

"And I enjoy every minute of it."

"The thing is, we agreed that the only thing we felt for each other was a good fuck." Bill made a face but he ignored it. "But I like her more than that. I like her so much more."

"Well if she's there you should make it right with her."

"It's not that easy. She's exactly like me."

**XXX**

"So, are all the guys going to be there?" Karin asked awkwardly.

"I think so," I winked. "You gonna get Tom again?"

She blushed a deep red but didn't answer. "She wants more than a good fuck this time, I think." Jess spoke with knowledge.

"Can you ever keep a secret?" Karin asked angrily.

"I could, but I figured April's done lots for you so she can know." Jess' eyes returned to the road.

Now Karin turned to me. "I'm sorry you had to find out this way. I was getting there."

"No problem hun." I hugged her lightly. "It must be hard for you."

"What do you mean?"

"A player falling for another player." I explained.

"Yeah, I guess. I hate that we agreed on no emotional commitment." She sighed.

"Well suck it up." Jess smiled kindly despite her words. "We're here."

We all linked hands and walked in. "Can I take your coats?" A man at the door asked kindly.

"No thanks hon." Karin winked at him despite our conversation in the car. The man blushed furiously and shuffled away.

"Wow, someone recovers fast." I rolled my eyes. "Let's go see the guys."

As we walked into the more private area of the club we saw the guys and waved. As we walked up all four of their jaws dropped to the floor. "Wow, you look." Bill was speechless.

"Why thank you." I giggled, curtsying. I spun and showed off my little black skirt, my layered red and black tanks, and my three inch heels.

"You aren't as short in this outfit." He kissed me lightly.

"Maybe you just shrunk."

"Hey Jess." Gustav's deep voice greeted, full of happiness.

"Hey yourself. Wanna dance?"

"Of course!" With that they left.

Tom and Karin looked at each other awkwardly. "Hey." Tom was the first to speak.

"Hi," She fiddled with the edge of her skirt. "How have you been?"

"Fine, how bout you?"

"Ok." She smiled, slowly the ice that surrounded them was melting.

Tom smiled back and stepped slightly closer. When she didn't back away he took another step. Soon he was right in front of her. He caressed her cheek with a gentle hand. "I missed you." He whispered.

"God Tomi, I've missed you too." Tears were in her eyes. "I really like you."

All the breathe left his lungs and his smile grew. He pulled her into a bone-crushing hug. "I was hoping you'd say that."

Bill and I watched with bright eyes. I leaned into him. "Looks like we've got a new couple alert for the paps."

"Don't ruin the moment." He gave me a one-armed hug. We stood and watched them and continued watching that spot even after they had left. Finally Bill broke our comfortable silence. "Want to dance?"

A few hours later we were half pinned. We were giggling at one of the drunks at the bar when Georg walked up. Surprisingly he was actually sober. "Hey dudes," He grinned. "Gustav, Jess, and I are going back. Are you coming with us or staying with Tom and Karin?"

"Um, we'll come with you guys. We'd probably lose our drinks if we stayed with those two." I answered, giving Bill a look. He quickly agreed.

"Well hurry up your asses and let's go."

"Sheesh," Bill guzzled back the last of his drink. "Someone's in a hurry."

"Shut it Kaulitz." The dark-haired boy joked.

I rolled my eyes and walked to the now visible Gustav and Jess. "Hey, wait up!" Bill called and I could hear their feet pounding behind me over the music.

I turned when they reached me. "You gonna stop fighting?"

"For you, of course." He kissed my cheek.

"You're too cheesy Billy." I kissed him on the lips.

"But you love it."

"You know I do babe."

"Oh God! I forgot I'd be going home with TWO couples." Georg complained and everyone rolled their eyes before laughing.

"Well let's go." Gustav and Jess led the way, his arm around her waist.

**XXX**

"Back so early?" Mom asked groggily from the couch. She had always been a light sleeper unfortunately.

"Yeah. We got bored and didn't want to be hung over tomorrow." I answered, half truthfully. Lord knows we had other things on our mind.

"Well that's a good choice. Simone and Gordon already headed to bed." She stood up. "And I think I'm gonna do that too."

"Goodnight mom." I kissed her cheek and gave her a hug.

"Goodnight Cynthia." Bill smiled.

"Aww, come give me a hug!" She held open her arms. It was an odd sight seeing his towering body giving her tiny one an awkward hug. I chuckled to myself. "Goodnight everyone." She smiled.

"We're going to go to my room." Gustav took Jess' hand and led her away.

"Yeah, I think I'm gonna go to bed." Georg let out a yawn. "I've got a date tomorrow."

Well that shocked both Bill and I. As soon as he was gone I turned to face my boyfriend. "Do you think he's telling the truth?"

He nodded. "I think so. Otherwise he would have gotten drunk and stayed up all night."

"I guess. Now let's go up to your room." I winked.

When we reached his room he flung the door open. "It's a good thing we're quite far away from you mom's room."

"Yeah, but we're right next to your parent's room."

"Trust me, they won't wake up." He grinned and I made a face.

"I did not need to know that."

"Shut up." He kissed me passionately. "I love you."

"I love you to Bill." I kissed him back. Soon our clothes were all over the floor. I felt him against my thigh. I moaned. "Quit fucking teasing me."

He chuckled. "Don't be to impatient." He kissed me again, teasing me with his tongue and hands. Not soon enough he took me, filling me completely. I gasped. "Did I hurt you baby?"

"No, I'll be fine." I gasped, the foreign feeling was amazing.

"I'll go slow." He kissed me lightly and made long, smooth love to me. His moans mingled with mine, our thrusts matched. When we both finished riding the wave of pleasure and Bill pulled away we curled closely together. Our naked bodies pressed as close together as possible, our legs entangled. "I love you."

We looked into each other's eyes. "You know my reply. That was amazing Bill."

"You're amazing." Slowly his eyes closed and his breathe became even.

I kissed each of his eyelids and watched him sleep for a while. His dark hair was like a halo around his head. "I'm yours forever and always." Slowly I fell asleep in the love of my life's arms.

**Author's Notes:**

**It finally happened everyone! Hope you liked it. I think this is the ending to this story *cries* EXCEPT for a short epilogue. Please don't Kill me!!!!!!!!!! *cowers***

**Thanks for all the amazing reviews! I want to get at least 60, but 100 plus would be friggen awesome!!! haha... keep them coming please! And good or bad are welcome... just your thoughts... also anonymous reviews are allowed.**

**I've never met the boys of Tokio Hotel but I'd luv to so I could tell them their music has brought me through A LOT.**

**My Pet Peeves (things that make me tick!)**

**11) When People borrow my stuff and don't return it or if they do, it's ruined.**

**~BECKY~**

**P.S. Don't forget to answer the poll question. It shows at the top of my profile page!!!**


	20. Love Story

**Love Story**

"Bill," I murmured, blinking in the sunlight.

"Yeah?" He called from the window.

"What are you doing up so early?" I yawned, stretching and revealing my bare chest.

"Daniel was crying and I thought you needed to sleep after last night." I felt his eyes wander over me.

"Thanks babe. And thanks for last night. I missed you so much while you were gone." I got up and wrapped the sheet around my body. I went up behind him and wrapped my arms around his slim waist.

"I missed you too love. I can't believe he's crawling around already." Bill turned and pulled me tightly into his arms. He kissed my temple. "Our baby, our son."

I leaned into him. "We're just so happy that you're home again. Daniel goes to bed way easier when you sing to him."

Bill smiled. "Why don't we go see our baby? I think he's hungry." I noticed the faint whimpering coming from through the wall.

I quickly threw on a pair of Bill's boxers and a baggy shirt and followed him into the adjoining room, the nursery. I smiled as he stood by the crib. I walked over and bent down, picking up my four month old son. "Hey baby, how's my boy."

Ever so slowly he opened his little eyes and gurgled happily. He had Bill's dark-brown eyes. Bill let him wrap his tiny hand around his baby finger. His smile was huge and I knew he'd never get over the feeling of being a dad.

"Are you hungry buddy?" I sat down in the rocker and lifted my shirt. Quickly he attached himself to my breast. I rocked back and forth as he ate and hummed quietly, forgetting Bill was even there.

"I missed hearing you sing." He murmured with slightly watery eyes. He joined in and I smiled to myself. This is how it was supposed to be for the first year of Daniel's life. Then Jost took him away from us for two months. Bill and I had a family together.

**XXX**

"Daddy!" Haylee squealed as Tom flung her up in the air again before catching her, pulling her safely to his chest.

"Tom, you're going to drop her one of these times!" Karin called from the deck. She was resting a plate of crackers and cheese on top of her swelling belly.

"I've got her." He reassured her with a smile. "I've got you, don't I?" He asked his daughter.

She nodded her head eagerly before shouting, "Uncle Bill, Aunty April!" Tom set her down and she ran to us. "I missed you!" She wrapped her arms tightly around Bill's legs.

"Hey princess." Bill picked up his niece. "How's my favorite little girl?"

"I'm good!" She pulled lightly on Bill's now shorter, but still black hair. "You got a hair-cut."

"Yes I did, you're very observant." Bill set her down and turned to Tom. "How are you Tomi?"

"Pretty good." He smiled. "How are April and Daniel?"

"Great! I've missed being with them so much." Tom nodded in agreement. "How is Karin doing?"

"Ok. She's so close." He smiled.

"It's great when you can feel the baby inside, isn't it?" Bill smiled softly, remembering our time together. He had left a concert to be with me when I gave birth and he had been there until Daniel was two months old.

"It is, and it never gets old." Tom smiled. Everyone thought he'd never have children, or if he did it wouldn't be until he was in his forties. Boy did it shock all of us when they told us she was pregnant six months after that night we were partying.

I walked over to Karin, carrying my son in my arms. "How are you hun?"

She smiled tiredly at me. "Good, I can't wait till I can see my toes again."

I chuckled. "Would you like me to do anything before the others arrive?"

She looked sheepishly at me. "I didn't get the dishes finished and Tom probably won't do them now that Bill's here."

"It's no problem, really. You helped me out so much when I was pregnant."

"Well I'm going to come in with you."

I nodded. "Bill," I called. He turned to face me. "Will you please come get your son? We're gonna go finish cleaning up."

He nodded. "Oh shit!" Tom muttered, "I can do it!"

"It's alright Tom, you can help Bill watch the kids." I helped Karin up and we walked into the coolness of the kitchen.

**XXX**

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." The priest smiled and held his hands wide apart.

Both Karin and I had tears in our eyes as Gustav and Jess finally sealed it with a kiss. I was busy trying to keep the kids quiet, but I really should have worked on keeping the twins quiet. It was easier said than done considering they were a part of the wedding. So was Karin. "Yeah!" They both shouted, jumping up.

"Congratulations!" Georg cried.

Soon the whole hall erupted in cheers. The newly married couple walked down the aisle hand in hand. "Where's mommy going?" Haylee asked quietly, a hand on her new baby sister's stroller.

"She'll be outside hun, we just have to follow her." With that we got up. My mom helped me with the kids as we followed quickly behind.

As we reached the wedding party Karin looked at me apologetically. "They weren't to bad, were they?"

"Of course not!" I let her take her kids and walked towards Bill, who was standing beside the newly married couple with our son in his arms. "Congratulations guys!" I kissed each of their cheeks.

"Thanks. I have no idea how you kept all those kids under control." Gustav gave a silly grin.

"It wasn't that easy." I joked back. "But seriously, they were little angels." I kissed Daniel's cheek and then Bill's lips.

"That's good, now we better get going if we're gonna get these pictures done with before the paps come." We all looked around instinctively.

As we were walking towards the two limos waiting Bill whispered in my ear, "I love you."

**XXX**

**(Third person evry1!)**

The wedding day was gorgeous. The sun was out, the wind had died, and everyone was together. Tokio Hotel continued to make albums and to release them in both English and German. Their fan-base never really diminished, if anything, it grew.

Bill and April had three kids in total. A boy and two girls. Bill refused to tour unless they were able to come with him. So seeing as they were so big, they got their own bus. By the time Bill was forty, he had all natural hair once again. April even did a duet with Bill on their fourth CD.

Tom and Karin raised a big family. They had three girls and twin boys. Tom was away a lot, but he always made the band take a week-long break to be at home every three months away. He eventually cut off his dreads and kept his hair relatively short. Karin loved him more than any other girl ever would have.

Gustav and Jess had one boy. They continued to love each other and they even adopted one kid when their son was ten years old. They both worked to try and save the environment the best they could.

Georg continued to date many different girls until he was twenty-seven. When he finally settled down he and his wife had two kids. A boy and a girl. Georg kept his hair at the same length. Him and his wife stayed together and she even became a famous actress.

All in all, their lives were great. They were literally living the dream. They stayed together for many years and Jost was always their manager. Their music continued to save many people.

**Author's Notes:**

**Hey guys, this is for sure the last chappy! *sobs uncontrollably.* I'm thinking about another story, but it's not for sure. Meanwhile you can read **_**Forgotten**_** which im currently working on.**

**I hope you liked the ending. I know I kind of found it closing. The title is for the song **_**Love Song**_** by Taylor Swift btw... **

**Please tell me ur thoughts on this! As I said before, I'd like to reach 60 reviews!!!! I'll still answer them even though im not writing this any longer, as with any of my other stories. Anonymous reviews r allowed, and i luv 2 hear from u... even if its just something random =P i luv randomness (eh Lisa haha)**

**Bill kissed me once when I went to BC. It was a summer romance. I'm just kidding... i don't know or own the boys of TH =[ lol**

**My Pet Peeves (things that make me tick!) (The final 1!!!)**

**12) When parents don't understand what your going through. Or if they take away **_**ur**_** privileges because they don't want to treat your sibs unfairly. I still luv my folks tho!!!**

**OMG... thnx 2 everyone... i luv u guys! **

**~BECKY~**


End file.
